Es solo cuestión de tiempo
by mconstanzass
Summary: ******CAPITULO 7 UP / TAKARI. A sus 17 años, son mejores amigos, desde pequeños han sido inseparables al igual que sus compañeros digitales, habían pasado por tanto juntos que ya nadie podría debilitar esa amistad tan pura y sencilla que se había construido con el paso de los años. Aunque el tiempo comenzaría a llevarlos a situaciones que nunca imaginaron que les sucederían.
1. Capítulo 01

_Lamentablemente Digimon no me pertenece._

 _Espero que les guste..._

 **Martes 01 de Julio de 2008**

* * *

Takeru sonrió al notar como ella se acercaba a un grupo de alumnos y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a todos, para proceder a sentarse junto a una chica del mismo grado. El rubio asumió que verían cómo hacer los deberes que debían entregar más tarde, ella mira en su dirección y es el quien le regala una sonrisa tierna, a la cual la castaña devuelve con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la chica que estaba sentada al lado de su amiga le dice algo a lo ella quita su atención de él. Takaishi vuelve su vista a la libreta que tenía sobre el regazo dónde estaba anotando lo que sería una canción para la banda de su hermano mayor, aunque no lograba convencerse de que si iría bien con la música, solo esperaba que la letra le agradara a Yamato…

Tienen 17 años, son mejores amigos desde los 8, desde entonces han sido inseparables al igual que sus compañeros digitales, habían pasado por tanto juntos que ya nadie podría debilitar esa amistad tan pura y sencilla que se había construido con el paso de los años, se vieron crecer y madurar, era la amistad que cualquiera quisiera tener y poder conservar con el paso del tiempo, pero que no todos lograban, como ellos lo habían hecho hasta el presente.

La jornada escolar había terminado, dando paso a las actividades extra-programáticas en las que participaban algunos alumnos. Como era rutina para el par de amigos se encaminaron al punto que dividiría sus entrenamientos como cada día. Ya cada uno estaba en su respectivo uniforme y Takeru tenía en mente una actividad extra para cuando sus actividades culminaran.

– ¿Quieres que vaya por ti luego del entrenamiento de las animadoras? Podemos ir a esa heladería nueva que nombraste hace unos días –

– No tienes que preguntarlo, siempre vienes por mí al entrenamiento – respondió Hikari intentando contener una risita

– Entonces… ¿Vamos a la heladería? – dice Takeru sonriendo nervioso al no haber conseguido una respuesta inmediata

– Te respondo cuando vengas por mí – ella dice eso con la intención de poner nervioso a su mejor amigo y para luego comenzar su camino en dirección a la pista atlética del instituto

– Esta bien… – susurra el rubio, observando como la castaña desaparecía de su vista al ingresar a su lugar de entrenamiento

* * *

Los entrenamientos de baloncesto seguían siendo igual de importantes para Takeru Takaishi como lo eran Patamon, su familia y sus amigos, por no decir que una de sus prioridades dentro de su vida académica, pero hoy justamente casi todo el equipo había decidido faltar, sin siquiera avisarle, nadie se dignó a hablarle por alguno de los pasillos cuando se toparon con él horas antes.

TK solo estuvo 20 minutos haciendo lanzamientos juntos a los otros chicos que habían asistido al gimnasio, así que decidió que iría a esperar a Hikari en su lugar de práctica, esperando no incomodar cogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus compañeros de equipo, para salir del lugar y dirigirse a la pista atlética.

Cuando llegó pudo ver a una masa de chicas con su uniforme de animadoras, específicamente blanco con tonos rojo, no logró distinguir a su mejor amiga por ningún lado.

Hikari era pequeña en toda la expresión de la palabra, pues solo media 1.60 mts. y casi la mayoría de las animadoras pasaban el 1.70, aun así ella era la capitana del equipo, destacándose como una de las mejores y más hábiles del grupo. Aún no veía su típica coleta larga con la que solía entrenar, desde que la castaña se dejó crecer el cabello ese peinado se había convertido en el favorito de Takeru, su amiga se miraba realmente linda con el.

– ¡T.K! –

Takeru volteó rápidamente al escuchar su seudónimo desde lejos, pero no encontró al dueño de la voz

– ¡T.K! – vuelve a oír el rubio, para encontrarse a Taichi Yagami dentro de su campo visual, a bastantes metros de distancia

– ¡Taichi! – responde el menor alzando su mano en señal de saludo, al cual el moreno no responde, solo comienza a trotar en dirección a Takeru

– ¿Espiando a mi hermana? – dice con un tono cómico una vez que llega a su destino

– No necesito espiarla para poder mirarla, creo que tengo derecho a eso desde que nos llamamos mejores amigos – responde TK sonrojándose de camino

– Eres el único con derecho y mi autorización, ¿Cómo va todo en tu último año? Hikari me contó que te ofrecieron una beca en París, para estudiar literatura – la última acotación de Taichi logro sorprender a Takeru, no pensó que su mejor amiga le contaría algo tan banal como una beca a su hermano mayor

– Ha ido de maravilla, lo único malo es que debo cuidar más de Hikari, muchos chicos la están pretendiendo y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello –

Las palabras de Takeru lograron hacer que Tai arrugara la nariz en forma de resignación, odiaba que los chicos vieran a su hermanita menor como un trozo de carne, ella merecía ser vista como algo mil veces mejor que un poco de comida.

– Temía que eso pasará en algún momento, lo bueno es que ella no se siente atraída por ninguno y disfruta más estando en tu compañía que con algún noviecillo – el mayor de los Yagami dice lo último con una pequeña risa que logra contagiar a Takeru

– ¡Hermano! - ambos alzan la vista en dirección a la dulce voz que había hablado, donde pudieron encontrar a Hikari quien se dirigía hacia ellos con un trote suave

– Hola, he venido por ti para que cenemos en casa, mis semanas de exámenes han terminado y podré estar en casa hasta el próximo lunes –

Los ojos de Hikari se llenaron de alegría cuando su hermano explico el porqué estaba ahí. Taichi llevaba más de un mes fuera de casa por sus exámenes en la universidad y que tuviera unos días para estar con su familia era simplemente genial, bueno, todo esto desde el punto de vista de Hikari, a quien no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

– ¿De verdad? Pero... he quedado con Takeru, tenemos cinco días para poder cenar todos juntos – respondió ella tranquilamente al recordar que ya tenía un plan para esa tarde

– Takeru puede venir, sabes que es bien recibido en casa – dice Taichi con la intención de hacer feliz a su hermana menor

– ¡No! no sé preocupen por mí, soy yo quien te ve todos los días Kari, Taichi querrá recuperar el mes que ha pasado encerrado estudiando para sus exámenes – asegura Takeru haciendo reír a sus amigos

– Vendrás a casa con nosotros, iré a decirle a las chicas que me retirare de la práctica antes, aguarden aquí –

Los dos varones observaron como Hikari Yagami se hacía paso hasta donde se encontraba el resto de las animadoras y al llegar rápidamente entablo conversación con quien ambos suponían que era la entrenadora del equipo.

El silencio era cómodo y le dio tiempo a Taichi para observar al rubio mejor amigo de su hermana, el moreno solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de contemplar el rostro de TK. mientras veía a Kari a lo lejos.

– Aun tienes esa mirada de bobo cuando la observas sin que se dé cuenta – Takeru miró a Taichi sorprendido y lo vio sonreír mientras el muchacho aún miraba hacia donde se encontraba su hermana

– Siempre la he tenido y no creo que desaparezca – responde el menor, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas

– Eres joven T.K, puede que en un par de años las cosas cambien para ustedes… –

– Se han mantenido así por casi 10 años, puedo hacer que sigan igual o mejores por muchos más – sentencio Takeru con voz tajante y se acomodó el bolso que traía en el hombro para evitar mirar a Taichi luego de las palabras que había utilizado con el

– ¡Venga Hikari, quiero llegar a casa de una vez! –

Tai pareció captar el tono de voz de TK y cambio de tema rápidamente, logrando volver la atención de ambos en que Hikari volviera con sus cosas, para emprender camino a casa.

– ¡Listo! Ya podemos irnos – habló Kari una vez que se encontraba cerca de su hermano y su amigo y rápidamente se colgó del brazo TK. Como si este fuese a escoltarla como su pareja de baile

– Dame esto, yo no entrené, así que técnicamente estoy más descansado que tú – replica TK para coger el bolso de Kari y colgarlo en su hombro libre, logrando sentir la aguda mirada de Taichi sobre el

– Gracias – respondió ella regalándole una tierna sonrisa, de esas que le regalaba desde que tenía sus primeros recuerdos con ella

* * *

A Takeru le encantaba ver sonreír a Hikari y más si era de pura felicidad, él sabía cuánto quería Hikari a su hermano mayor y cuanto lo extrañaba los días que este se ausentaba por estar rindiendo exámenes en la universidad, pero la castaña entendía que todo eso era por el futuro que su hermano se estaba formando y no tenía nada que objetar contra eso, por lo que solo le quedaba aprovechar el tiempo que podían compartir de vez en cuando.

Esa noche la cena con la familia Yagami transcurrió de la misma manera de siempre, Takeru ayudó a Taichi a ordenar la mesa donde cenarían mientras Hikari acudía a su madre con la comida. El señor Yagami se hizo presente en su apartamento luego de unos minutos de que todo estuviera listo, por lo que la cena fue lo que prosiguió con un ambiente tan grato como los que siempre se vivían dentro de la residencia Yagami.

– T.K ¿Ya sabes lo que harás terminando el instituto? Kari tiene pensado aplicar a la Universidad de Odaiba y a la Todai – dice orgullosamente el sr Yagami mirando a su hija

– Aun no he decidido, pero me ofrecieron una beca en París para estudiar literatura – responde sutilmente Takaishi y Susumu Yagami lo mira asombrado pues Hikari no les había comentado eso

– Eso es algo increíble, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti - la madre de Hikari sonríe amablemente y mira con orgullo al muchacho rubio que había visto crecer como si fuera su hijo y que quería como tal

– No he aceptado todavía, pero dentro de unos meses debo ir a un curso de nivelación en Paris, es por lo mismo que aplicare a _La Todai_ y así tener otra opción, en caso de no sentirme a gusto en _La Sorbonne_ \- todas las miradas se posaron en TK, por como hablaba sobre sus decisiones a futuro, teniendo más de una opción a la mano

– Estoy segura que lo que decidas será lo correcto, si estudias aquí o en París, te ira igual de bien en ambas partes – ahora era Hikari quien hacía mención al posible futuro de su mejor amigo

– Muchas gracias, a todos por su buena vibra – dice el muchacho sonriendo

– No tienes que agradecernos – Hikari sonreía, logrando sorprender a Takeru cuando tomo su mano en señal apoyo a lo que él solo logro responder con una sonrisa tímida

Luego de eso la cena terminó en silencio y tanto Hikari como Takeru sentían sobre si la implacable mirada de Taichi, estaba más que claro que la mente del moreno estaba maquinando algo con respecto a los menores de su grupo de amigos, pero no le veía el caso, era una simple muestra de apoyo lo que ella había hecho con su amigo y nada más.

La hora en que Takeru debía volver a casa había llegado y con la intención de dejar a la familia compartir entre ellos, se despidió rápidamente de todos, mientras Hikari iba con él hasta la puerta como acostumbrábamos a hacerlo desde que tenia memoria.

– Gracias por la cena –

– No tienes que agradecer, ha sido un gusto para todos en casa – argumenta ella con su tierna sonrisa ya instalada en el rostro

– ¿Nos vemos mañana? – pregunta Takeru con la intención de bromear

– Nos vemos mañana – responde Kari con una leve risa, ante la broma mal hecha de TK

– Descansa Kari –

Lo que siguió luego de la frase de Takeru fue el acostumbrado beso que depositaba en la frente de su mejor amiga cada vez que se despedían, era una costumbre que habían adoptado desde que TK había superado a su amiga en estatura lo suficiente para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de la frente de Kari.

Hikari cerró la puerta de su apartamento luego de que Takeru hubiera desaparecido por el ascensor que había al final del pasillo y al darse la vuelta para volver a la sala se encontró con la mirada interrogante de su hermano, aunque Tai no dijo nada, ella sabía que su hermano está experimentando sus famosos celos fraternales y eso le causo ternura, recordando que había extrañado esa faceta de él durante el tiempo que no estuvo presente.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Bueno, a quienes lean esto debo contarles que Fanfiction había borrado mi Fic :'v ¿Hace cuanto? No tengo idea, deje de revisar la pagina por menos de una semana y hace unas horas cuando quiero retomar para actualizar esta historia en particular me encuentro con que ya no existe :c No saben la rabia que me dio u.u pero bueno, decidí volver a subirla pero... también decidí que reescribiría o mejoraría los capítulos ya existentes, así que espero que les guste, porque enserio me había y me volveré a esforzar para que la historia le guste a quienes la**_ ** _seguían... y eso seria todo:/_**

 _ **Nos leemos en unos días, que les traeré el segundo capitulo mejorado de "Es solo cuestión de tiempo." Dejen sus bonitos reviews con sus bonitas palabras:3 que siempre serán bien recibidos:33**_


	2. Capítulo 02

_Lamentablemente Digimon no me pertenece._

 _Espero que les guste…_

* * *

 **Viernes 04 de julio de 2008**

* * *

Ambos muchachos sabían que el hábito de fumarse unos cuantos cigarrillos era malo, pero las pocas veces que se veían desde que Yamato ingreso a la universidad hace un par de años habían llevado su fraternal relación a eso, una buena charla mezclada con un poco de tabaco.

A simple vista Yamato estaba más maduro de lo que siempre fue ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo en esos momentos? Si su novia esa mañana le había dado la noticia de que tenía un atraso de varias semanas y lo que les confirmó todo el asunto había sido la prueba de embarazo que la joven se hizo unas horas mas tarde y que dejaba ver dos líneas rojas indicando que las sospechas de la muchacha eran ciertas, serian padres dentro de unos cuantos meses.

– Así que… un pequeño Yamato, eso hasta a mí me sorprende – reconoce Takeru, apagando los restos de su ultimo cigarrillo

– También puede ser una pequeña Mimi… – reconoció el mayor de los rubios y el imaginarse a una copia exacta de su novia con algunos rasgos Ishida lo hizo sonreír como bobo enamorado – Se olvidó un día de la píldora y de inmediato salimos con el premio – Yamato soltó una pequeña risa al decir lo último, seguía sin creer que sería padre

– Me sorprende lo preciso que fuiste, ni jugando al futbol eras tan bueno – se carcajeo el portador de la esperanza, ganándose una mirada seria por parte de su hermano

– No es gracioso Takeru, ahora solo espero que el día que te pongas de novio con Hikari ambos se cuiden – esto Yamato lo dijo serio mientras le daba una honda calada a su cigarro

– ¡Alto! – sentencio TK, para evitar que su hermano dijera alguna otra ocurrencia extraña – ¿Hikari y yo? Somos mejores amigos, creo fielmente que estamos bastante lejos de ser novios –

– ¿Por qué no podrían ser novios? Taichi y Sora siempre fueron mejores amigos, es solo cosa de mirarlos ahora Takeru – respondió Yamato sonriendo con sorna

– No negare que Hikari es guapa, demasiado para mi gusto, digo para mi gusto porque todos en el instituto la ven siempre, pero es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que tengo memoria Yamato – tras decir eso las mejillas de TK se tornaron rojas, como acto involuntario ante sus palabras

– No es necesario que te sonrojes, ya estás grande para eso – con esa frase, se puso notar como Yamato intentaba poner nervioso a su hermano y que como siempre lo estaba logrando

– Hey! En lugar de estar intentando intimidarme deberías estar alegre, ¡Serás papá! – exclamó el menor con alegría

– Estoy alegre, pero Mimi aún debe hacerse un examen de sangre, para que estemos completamente seguros –

– Tienes razón… –

De un momento a otro un silencio se formó en la sala del apartamento Takaishi, pero ninguno de los muchachos se sintió incomodo, estaban totalmente a gusto.

Solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando el timbre del apartamento se hizo presente en ese como silencio en el que estaban sumergidos los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi.

Takeru caminó hacia la puerta y solo atino a mirar por la perilla ya que era tarde para tener visitas y su madre estaba cubriendo una nota en una ciudad a tres horas de Odaiba, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Taichi fuera; abrió rápidamente la puerta para lograr ver demasiado animado al mejor amigo de su hermano, aunque ese estado en el Yagami no era del todo raro.

– Hola T.K ¿Yamato ya llegó? Disculpa que viniera sin avisar, tu hermano dijo que llegaría hoy a tu apartamento – el moreno replicó eso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

– Está adentro, pasa – lo invito el pequeño rubio sin quitar su gran sonrisa del rostro

– No te preocupes, vine a buscarlos, Hikari está esperándonos en mi auto, iremos a la feria –

– Pues ve y dile Tai, tú eres quien viene a invitarnos –

Takeru ríe con gracia al ver como Taichi corre hasta la sala y arma un poco de alboroto mientras le explica a Yamato los planes que tiene para esa noche.

– ¿Supongo que tú igual irás? – pregunta Ishida llegando a la puerta seguido de un Taichi demasiado animado para su gusto

– Claro, iré por mi teléfono, adelántense –

Los chicos hicieron caso a la idea del menor mientras este guardaba su móvil y un poco de dinero en caso de emergencia. Takeru se aseguró de apagar bien todas las luces y cerrar la puerta con llave para poder bajar, poco antes de que el rubio llegara al primer piso pudo visualizar el auto de Taichi, en el cual estaban los varones apoyados fumándose un cigarrillo.

– ¡Takeru! Felicidades – exclamó Hikari al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse al auto de Taichi

– Gracias… – susurro el recién nombrado sin entender por qué la castaña lo apremiaba

– Viene un nuevo Ishida en camino, ¡Ya no serás el más pequeño! – celebro Taichi, logrando hace entender de manera rápida al menor de los rubios

– ¿No que íbamos a la feria? – preguntó Yamato con la intención de que se dejara de lado el tema de su futura paternidad

– ¡Sí! Se nos hará tarde – exclamó Hikari mientras tomaba la mano de Tk con la intención de hacerlo subir al vehículo

Los menores se acomodaron en el asiento trasero y fueron seguidos por sus hermanos, pero estos en los asientos delanteros. El camino fue animado, la plática entre Hikari y Takeru se tornó a un proyecto de literatura que tenían que entregar la semana entrante, mientras Yamato y Taichi de vez en cuando intervenían en la charla de los menores y luego volvían a la que se habían planteado entre ellos.

– ¿Crees que me veré rara si uso brackets? – con esa pregunta Takeru rápidamente volteo en dirección a Hikari, ella estaba observándolo con una mueca, como esperando una aprobación a lo que había dicho

– ¿Brackets? – le responde el rubio con otra pregunta ya que no vio venir la que ella había hecho

– Sí Takeru, Hikari dijo brackets, tu solo responde – ambos jóvenes alzan la cabeza hacia Taichi que fue quien habló y solo lograron ver los ojos del moreno a través del retrovisor

– No creo que vayas a verte mal, solo sería diferente ¿Piensas ponerte brackets? – Responde Tk, aun con asombro en su voz por las preguntas de su mejor amiga

– Así es, ya me hice los estudios y la próxima semana debo ir con el dentista –

– ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? – pregunta el muchacho ignorando lo que ella había dicho

– Nadie estaba al tanto, ni siquiera mi hermano, ¿Verdad Tai? – la pregunta de Hikari fue respondida por parte del moreno con un asentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Takeru, así que nuevamente los ojos azules de Takaishi se enfocaron en Hikari, esperando el resto de la respuesta – Lo hago para no preocuparme por mi apariencia una vez que entre a la universidad –

– Tu apariencia no tiene nada de mal, así… ¡Estás perfecta Hikari! –

– ¿Enserio acabas de decir eso pequeño rubio? – al escuchar la voz de Taichi, Takeru miró en dirección al moreno con un poco de miedo

– No lo intimides Yagami, mira, allí hay un lugar donde puedes estacionar el coche – defendió Yamato a su con sanguíneo, logrando sacarle una risa sincera a Kari y una nerviosa a su hermano menor, mientras Taichi seguía la indicación que le había dado su rubio amigo

El moreno logró aparcar su auto y luego de descender del vehículo todos se encaminaron a la feria, el ruido se sentía bastante fuerte y como no iba a hacerlo si era el inicio fin de semana y era de esperarse que muchas familias estarían divirtiéndose en los juegos, Hikari se abrazó al brazo de Takeru mientras sus hermanos iban unos pasos más adelante; aunque en la mente de TK se estaba creando la imagen de Hikari Yagami con aparatos en su sonrisa.

Ninguno de los antiguos elegidos ahí presentes se imaginó que verían a tantos niños pequeños corriendo de aquí por allá era realmente loco y era Yamato a quien más le asombraba, obviamente por su nueva condición en cuanto a su núcleo amoroso.

Todos fueron a una cabina y compraron los boletos para varias atracciones o más bien concursos de lanzamiento u otra habilidad, aunque la atención de los cuatro fue robada por un pequeño niño que lloraba, no, chillaba con demasiada desesperación. A simple el niño estaba perdido y ninguno de los mayores supo qué hacer, pero fue Hikari quien se apartó de su grupo y se dejó guiar en dirección al menor.

Ella se arrodillo junto al menor y le dijo algo a lo que el asintió dejando de llorar por un momento, el pequeño le indico a la entrada y ella le sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo una sonrisa que era seguida de unas cuantas lagrima como respuesta, aunque esa era una sonrisa que solo un niño podía regalar.

Los tres varones observaban en silencio a la castaña, aunque todos internamente felicitaban su actuar, no eran capaces de traspasarlo a palabras.

– Llevare a este pequeño a la entrada, se separó de sus padres y aun no los encuentra – cuando Hikari dijo eso varios recuerdos viajaron por la mente de los varones; Taichi cuando volvió solo al mundo humano luego de la evolución corrupta que le había dado a Agumon y tanto Yamato como Takeru pensaron en las veces que tuvieron que separarse durante su primera aventura

– Iré con ustedes, no querrás perderte de nosotros tú también - ella le regaló una sonrisa en respuesta a Takeru y volvió a dirigir su atención al pequeño – Él es Takeru, ira con nosotros –

– Quiero a mis papitos – fue lo único que el niño respondió

– Vamos Haru, tus papitos también quieren que vuelvas donde ellos – ella le ofreció su mano al recién nombrado Haru, quien la tomo con poca seguridad

– Si… – el niño dijo eso con la misma inseguridad que tomo la mano de Hikari

– Iremos a la entrada a dejar al pequeño Haru, ustedes vayan a los puestos, cuando estemos de vuelta te llamare hermano – nadie dio una respuesta a lo Takeru le había ordenado a Yamato; así que comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada principal, con la clara idea de ayudar al infante

En los casi cinco minutos que demoraron de camino a la entrada, a la cual solo faltaban unos metros para llegar, Haru se soltó de la mano de Hikari y comenzó a correr, quise suponer que en dirección a su madre, porque una mujer lo recibió con un gran abrazo y comenzó a besar su rostro efusivamente, ellos siguieron caminando en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer y su presunto hijo.

– ¡Ustedes! muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeño – exclamó la mujer en dirección a la castaña y al rubio

– No tiene por qué preocuparse, no podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada después de verlo solo y asustado – esa fue la respuesta que le dio Hikari, mientras el rubio solo observaba la escena madre e hijo

– Muchas gracias, se los agradezco y no saben cómo – la mujer los abrazó rápidamente a los dos, aun con Haru a su lado – dale las gracias a los chicos, hijo –

– Muchas gracias Hikari y Takeru – ese niño realmente era una ternura una vez que dejo de llorar o al menos eso pensaba TK

– De nada Haru – dice TK ganándose a su altura y extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo a lo que él responde gustoso

– Debemos irnos, adiós Haru – Hikari imito mi acción y el pequeño la abrazó, logrando sorprenderla y solo le respondió – no te alejes otra vez de tus papitos –

– Si Kari –

Se despidieron de Haru y su madre, acto seguido emprendieron camino al centro de la feria, antes de lograr perderles de vista lograron ver como Haru corría a quien supusieron que sería su padre

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino que recorrieron para encontrarse con sus hermanos, solo iban conscientes de la buena obra que habían llevado a cabo, aunque en la cabeza de Takeru se repetía una y otra vez que Hikari lograría ser la mejor educadora de pre-escolar, su amor por los niños era demasiado que lograba asustarlo y siendo sincero el muchacho no se molestaría si le concedían el favor de cuidar a su futuro, sobrino siempre y cuando Hikari estuviera junto a el para ayudarlo...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo dos listo... gracias a quienes leen y siguen la historia, un beso enorme, nos leemos en el 3er capitulo!_**


	3. Capítulo 03

_Lamentablemente Digimon no me pertenece._

 _Espero que les guste..._

* * *

 **Lunes 14 de Julio de 2008**

* * *

Iba tarde, Hikari llevaba casi un mes esperando esa charla en la universidad estatal e iba a llegar tarde, todo esto gracias a que la noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en una fotografías que había tomado unos días atrás, si tan solo no fuera tan perezosa en las mañanas esto no habría sucedido. La castaña tenía siete minutos para llegar a la universidad de Odaiba y estaba a casi medio camino, haciendo cálculos mentales del instituto a dicha universidad se demoraba 15 minutos caminando y de casa al instituto eran 25 minutos, lo que le dejaba el resultado final en 40 minutos para llegar y aun no estaba ni a la mitad, solo un milagro iba a ayudarla y desde hace mucho que uno no la ayudaba.

* * *

Para Natsuko Takaishi no era ninguna novedad que su hijo menor se quedara dormido ese día antes de ir al instituto, pero de buena suerte logro sacarlo de su amada cama y traerlo a la puerta de su instituto con 5 minutos de sobra, lo había dejado y ahora iba de camino a la televisora donde estaba empleada desde hace unos años, a lo lejos vio una coleta castaña caminando de prisa, una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la chica pudo notar que no era nada menos que Hikari, la mejor amiga de su hijo y a quien hoy en día consideraba como una hija más, le toco la bocina con intensión de llamar su atención cosa que si funcionó, la muchacha se dio vuelta exaltada ante el sonido del claxon y rápidamente reconoció a la madre de Tk. Que iba de piloto en el vehículo, la chica sonrió y se dirigió a saludarla, ya dando por perdida su entrevista viendo que iba demasiado tarde.

– Buenos días Mamá Nat – saludo con una reverencia la menor de los Yagami

– Buenos días querida, ¿Por qué no estás en el instituto? – pregunto de inmediato Natsuko

– Tenía una charla en la universidad estatal, pero creo que ya no llegare – Hikari dijo esto con voz apagada, mientras revisaba su reloj de pulsera y le indicaba que le quedaban 4 minutos y contando

– Claro que llegaras, sube, puedo asegurar que te sobraran dos minutos – Natsuko termino de decir eso y la sonrisa en el rostro de Hikari no cabía de alegría, la castaña subió al vehículo, al cual Natsuko ya había puesto en marcha

– Muchas gracias Mamá Nat, has sido mi salvación –

– No te preocupes Kari, si pude hacer que Tk llegara al instituto con 5 minutos de sobra luego de haberse quedado dormido, puedo ayudarte a ti también, creo que sabes que te considero como mi hija, así que lo que haga para ayudar a T.K también puedo hacerlo para ayudarte a ti – respondió Natsuko mientras viraba a la última calle que las separaba de la dichosa universidad

– Enserio muchas gracias, prometo llevarle un presente en la tarde – Hikari bajo con rapidez una vez que Natsuko había estacionado y dicho esto se encamino al edificio, verifico su reloj y en efecto le sobraban 2 minutos

– ¡Éxito pequeña! – la rubia mujer dijo esto y puso en marcha su vehículo en dirección a su trabajo, con una sonrisa en su rostro se concentró en su camino

* * *

Esa mañana Hikari había llegado justo a tiempo para la charla y ahora iba de camino a casa. La muchacha estaba convencida en un 100% para ser educadora de párvulos una vez que terminara su educación en el instituto, todo en la malla de la carrera le encantaba, llevaba años anhelando eso para su futuro y gracias a su esfuerzo estaba a poco de conseguirlo, no podía decir que era la mejor de la clase, pero tenía buenas calificaciones e incluso mejor que el mínimo que pedía la universidad en su carrera, ella estaba feliz y dentro de esa felicidad paso por su mente la promesa que le había hecho a Natsuko, en lugar de ir a casa iba a caminar hasta el centro de la ciudad y comprar el presente que había prometido y aparte algo para merendar en casa de su mejor amigo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos qué ignoraba el simple hecho de que su teléfono estaba vibrando en su bolsillo, hizo el ademan de revisar el numero en pantalla y cayó en cuenta de que no tenía el número registrado, no sabía quién era y de igual forma iba a contestarlo.

– ¿Hola? –

– Hikari Yagami... hablas con Yoshio Saito, quería invitarte a salir hoy en la tarde – dictó la voz a través del auricular

– ¿Yoshio? lo siento, pero tengo planes para hoy – respondió Hikari rápidamente

– Vamos Yagami, ambos sabemos que quieres salir conmigo, hasta Takaishi lo sabe –

– ¿Que tiene que ver Takeru en todo esto? – la sonrisa que la joven traía en el rostro se estaba esfumando poco a poco de su rostro, convirtiéndose en una mueca de desagrado

– TK Takaishi nos ha autorizado a salir contigo, solo eso, no esperaré una respuesta, paso por ti a las 7 de la tarde, nos vemos Yagami – eso fue lo último que escucho y se separó el móvil del odio para guardarlo, sin importarle que la otra persona siguiera hablando, no iba a dejar que uno de sus compañeros de clase la molestara

No entendía a qué se refería con que Takeru los había autorizado a salir con ella y estaba lo suficientemente segura que Saito había inventado eso, ella con suerte lo conocía de vista gracias a que iban en el mismo grado, pero siendo sincera con ella misma, no deseaba una cita con él, ni con nadie por el momento, su única preocupación era poder conseguir su vacante para sus estudios universitarios, de los chicos se encargaría después de haber logrado su primer objetivo aparte ya le bastaba y le sobraba con que Takeru se haya puesto raro en el último tiempo, ella tenía otras prioridades por el momento.

* * *

 _POV Takeru_

Había sido un día aburrido, si comenzó como tal ya había asumido que terminaría de la misma forma, había tenido un examen sorpresa en física, no es que fuera malo en esa materia, pero sin dudas era mucho mejor cuando trabajaba con Hikari, por que sí el bendito examen había sido en parejas y para su mala suerte, Hikari su pareja de física, matemáticas y todas las materias, no había asistido a clases ese día, por un lado estaba tranquilo pues sabía que ella estaba en una charla con respecto a su futuro, y por otro lado estaba preocupado por la nota del bendito examen, era el último del trimestre en esa materia y si tenía una nota baja no podría relajarme en mi último trimestre de instituto. Con la mención del último trimestre llego a su mente el bendito baile de fin de curso que debían organizar los de segundo y último año, es decir que le correspondía participar en todas esas tonterías de niña.

– Superior Takaishi... – escuche mi apellido cuando estaba a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba mi libertad, digo a pocos pasos de salir del instituto, solo gire y me encontré con un niño o joven primaria, ya que traía el uniforme verde que solía usar yo hace unos años atrás

– ¿Jiro verdad? - respondo con tono de duda, porque realmente nunca había entablado una conversación con él, pero si lo había visto en mi antiguo centro académico

– Así es, Superior Takaishi, discúlpeme por quitarle su tiempo, pero quería preguntarle si... ¿me daría su número de móvil? – no me sorprendí por la pegunta, me sorprendí por lo rápido que hablaba ese chico

– ¿Por qué quieres mi numero? Es raro que alguien de secundaria se dirija a los de segundo, no digo que no debas hacerlo, solo es poco común – respondí con gran calma y gracia

– No es para mí, es para mi hermana Yuriko dice que ud es guapo y quiere invitarlo a salir – dijo Jiro con la misma rapidez que había hablado hace poco

– ¿Yuriko Takayama es tu hermana? –

– Así es – el chiquillo bajo la mirada rápidamente ante mi tono de pregunta

– Deberías decirle a tu hermana que ella me busque, no me gusta que envíen mensajeros – digo

– Seguro, lamento haberlo molestado Takaishi-senpai –

– Tranquilo enano, solo soy de último año, no soy ningún Dios – dije esto último con una risa a la que se unió Jiro

– Nos vemos, le daré a Yuriko su recado – el finalizo la conversación con eso y salió antes que yo del instituto

Salí con rapidez de ese lugar, dándome cuenta que caminaría solo a casa, solo espero que solo sea por hoy.

Ya estaba decidido, llegaría a casa a dormir, no tenía nada importante que hacer; las prácticas de baloncesto estaban suspendidas por esta semana y la próxima por los famosos encuentros interescolares de ciencias, eso de me dejaba la tarde libre, para holgazanear, es más serian dos semanas las que podría tener el mismo panorama todos los días.

No fue mucho el tiempo que caminé o al menos así lo sentí, mi apartamento estaba a 20 minutos del instituto, lo cual no es mucho, así que caminar era mi mejor opción, porque aunque mi madre este en casa no significa que vaya a llegar temprano de la televisora, así que tendría que arreglármelas solo hasta que ella aparezca, aunque para mi arreglármelas solo signifique comer un sándwich de pavo cada una hora me conformo y puedo sobrevivir a ello.

 _Fin POV Takeru_

* * *

 _POV Hikari_

Eran las 18:30 hrs. y ya tenía todo listo para ir a visitar a Natsuko y Takeru, el presente para la madre de mi mejor amigo y unos dulces tradicionales que Takeru tanto ama, decidí comprar algo para él, ya que conociéndolo se pondría celoso del simple hecho que esa visita iba dirigida a su madre y no a él, aunque yo soy igual que el en ese sentido, solo que menos posesiva, pues entiendo a la perfección que Takeru es mi amigo y no mi propiedad.

– ¡Mamá ya me voy a casa de Takeru! – dije alzando la voz, para que ella lograra oírme en la cocina

– ¿Tienes todo? Deberías llevarle unas cuantas galletas a Takeru, están recién horneadas – veo a mi madre aparecer en la puerta de mi cuarto con unos guantes de cocina en sus manos

– Creo que estará bien con los dulces que ya le llevo – respondí tomando mi mochila y colgándola en mi hombro, vi la cara de gracia de mi madre y supe que aun quería enviarle las galletas al rubio de mi mejor amigo – aunque conociéndolo me regañara si sabe que no se las llevé –

– Tengo una porción lista para él, la traeré – ella salió sonriendo de mi cuarto y yo solo la seguí al centro de mi apartamento – dale mis saludos a Natsuko y dile a Tk que venga a vernos, hace un poco más de una semana que no sabemos algo de el - finalizo mi madre

– Yo lo veo todos los días mamá, a veces pienso que lo quieres más que a mí – digo riendo

– ¿Qué clase de suegra seria si no quisiera a mi yerno? – Mi cara cambia cuando ella dice eso, la quedo mirando fijamente y ella solo se encoge de hombros – Solo digo lo que veo hija, estoy 100 % segura que cuando se gradúen del instituto ustedes serán novios, una madre nunca se equivoca cariño – dicho esto se fue a la cocina a revisar su nueva porción de galletas que estaba por salir del horno

– Esta... bien, creo… nos vemos a la noche – es lo último que digo para salir de mi apartamento

– Pensé que no ibas a salir nunca Yagami... –

– ¿Es enserio? Te dije que tenía planes para esta tarde Yoshio – reclamo abrumada

– Y yo dije claramente que pasaría a recogerte a las 7 de la tarde – responde mientras me sigue hacia las escaleras

– Bueno en ningún momento escuchaste mi respuesta –

– ¡Obviamente ibas a aceptar! Nómbrame a una chica que no quiera salir conmigo–- encaro mientras aun me seguía

– Mmm... Ya sé, Hikari Yagami, Ósea ¡Yo! – digo exasperada

– Venga Yagami, ¿una oportunidad? – dice tomando mi brazo para que lo mire a la cara

– No quiero salir contigo Yoshio, aparte ya quede con alguien – digo rindiéndome y soltándome de su agarre, realmente odio cuando los chicos comienzan a exasperar con sus invitaciones

– ¿Takaishi? Ustedes ni siquiera se gustan y están pegados todo el día, en el instituto, en sus casas, en las actividades fuera de la escuela, en todo, ¿enserio no te aburres del? – creo que mientras dice todo eso ni si quiera se da cuenta que me está siguiendo camino a la casa de Takeru

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es mi mejor amigo, creo fielmente que nuestros diez años de amistad le dan ese derecho y ¡No! no me aburro de el –

– Y yo creo fielmente que deberías salir con otros chicos – dice a la vez que se pone en frente mío cruzándose de brazos en señal de enfado

– ¿Cómo te hago entender Yoshio? En estos momentos no me interesa salir con ningún chico, con permiso, voy tarde y ¡Si! voy a casa de Takeru – digo esto ya enfadada y apresuro el paso, para avanzar lo más rápido que puedo las dos cuadras que me quedan de camino

Una vez en el piso de los Takaishi intento calmarme antes de tocar el timbre, coloco un mechón tras de mi oreja con la intención de verme más relajada, toco el timbre y al primer intento siento los pasos que se dirigen a la puerta, suspiro y siento mis mejillas arder, para cuando Takeru abre la puerta suelto una sonrisa nerviosa que ni yo misma sé de dónde salió.

– Hola TK...

* * *

 _3er Capítulo listo... espero que les guste, estaré atenta a sus rr si gustan dejar uno, aunque me conformo con irme a sus favoritos y les agradezco por todo! un beso, nos leemos la próxima semana!_


	4. Capítulo 04

_Lamentablemente Digimon no me pertenece._

 _Espero que les guste..._

* * *

 **Un mes después...**

 **Jueves 14 de Agosto de 2008**

* * *

Era un día soleado y poco caluroso, para ser más específicos un jueves.

Se supone que en estos momentos Hikari debería estar junto a su hermano, quien nuevamente tendría unos días libres en la universidad y pasaría parte de sus vacaciones con la familia. La joven no se sorprendería al saber que Taichi se había quedado dormido y salió más tarde de donde ha estado viviendo los últimos años. Lo bueno de todo eso es que viajara con Sora, su novia, ósea la cuñada de Hikari.

Taichi y Sora llevaban comprometidos desde hace un año, pero ambos creen que deben esperar para realmente dar el sí, aunque todo aquel que los conoce está totalmente seguro de que amor no les falta, es más les sobra.

– Hija... – se escucha hablar una voz masculina y al asomarse por la puerta de su habitación Hikari reconoce a su padre desde la sala

– ¿Papá, necesitas ayuda? – dice rápidamente la castaña al verlo cargar las bolsas de la tienda

– Sí, pero en el coche deje el resto, ve mientras acomodo esto en la alacena – la respuesta de Susumu estaba llena de alegría, quizás había comprado comida preparada para evitar que su esposa ese día experimentara con la cena

La menor de los Yagami bajo a donde quedaba aparcado el carro y se dispuso a sacar las bolsas que restaban por subir, retiro las bolsas del carro y volvió al apartamento.

Como pudo apreciar al entrar, su padre ya había ordenado todo en la alacena y al verla en el recibidor quiso hacer lo mismo con las bolsas que traía ella, pero la chica se negó, argumentando que podía con el poco peso. Ordenaron todas las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y ambos volvieron a la sala donde Susumu aviso que todo estaba en orden.

– Gracias hija, aunque no debiste, ¿sabes algo de tu hermano? – pregunta el adulto con curiosidad al no ver a su primogénito en casa, ya que tenía entendido que llegaría en la mañana

– Nada, dijo que llamaría cuando saliera de su apartamento, por lo visto se quedó dormido – respondió la castaña como si fuera lo mas obvio

– Bueno, si no llama el, Sora nos hablara – finalizo el adulto

Hikari se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cuarto, donde tomo rápidamente su cámara digital y puso unos cuantos objetivos* en su mochila, ella pensó que su hermano aun no iba a llegar, no tenía por qué quedarse encerrada en casa, recién eran las 6 de la tarde, el sol estaba lo bastante bello para regalarle un hermoso atardecer en un par de horas y bueno queridos amigos, ella siendo Hikari Yagami no iba a perdérselo, tomar fotografías es algo que le encanta y bueno teniendo la dicha de poder tener su propio equipo no podía desaprovechar esas oportunidades.

– ¿Objetivos? Listo, ¿Cámara? Lista, ¿Flash? ¿Dónde lo deje la última vez? – dice en un susurro solo para sí misma

– ¿Piensas ir a algún lugar Hikari? –

– Al parque Sora, pero no encuentro... – la castaña alzó rápidamente la vista para encontrarse a su cuñada y a su hermano en la puerta del cuarto, Hikari dejo ver una amplia sonrisa y se levantó para saludarles

– ¿Creíste que no vendríamos? – ríe Taichi ante la reacción de su hermana

– Como no habías llamado creí que te quedarías dormido como siempre – responde Kari y rápidamente se cubre la boca al recordar que ni Sora ni Taichi la habían visto con sus aparatos dentales

– Cuanta confianza le tienes a tu responsable hermano, ¿todo bien con los aparatos? – pregunta Sora ante la reacción de la menor

– Sí, es solo que aún no me siento cómoda con ellos, es decir me hacen ver rara o eso dijeron unos compañeros – dice haciendo una mueca

– Te vez bien Kari, aparte recién llevas poco más de un mes con ellos, es normal sentirse rara ¿aun iras al parque? Por qué podemos esperarte –

– No Tai, prefiero quedarme con ustedes – le responde a su hermano, dejando a un lado la mochila que anteriormente había armado

– Ni hablar, no vinimos a encerrarnos, iremos los tres al parque, es más puedes invitar a Takeru - replica Sora como idea

– No creo que el pueda, fue a quedarse el fin de semana en casa de Yamato y Mimi – explico Kari como si fuera lo más obvio

– Y el pequeño Ishida, que no se te olvide el bebé – agrega Taichi con alegría en su voz

– ¿¡Vamos a ver a Mimi!? – exclama Sora con emoción ante su idea, poniendo la cara de cachorro a la cual Tai nunca le negaba nada

– Me parece una buena idea, pero paso, ustedes vayan –

– ¿No quieres ver a los chicos? o ¿discutiste con Takeru? – interroga Tai

– Nada de eso, solo que pasamos todos los días juntos, creo que debería dejarlo respirar – dice Hikari encogiéndose de hombros

– ¿Estas segura? – consulta Sora

– Muy segura, yo iré al parque y ustedes con los chicos – responde Kari y ante su idea tanto Sora como Taichi sonríen conformes

Los dos mayores salen de la habitación dejando a Hikari sola. Ella toma su mochila y busca una sudadera en caso de que la tarde refresque y aún se encuentre tomando fotografías.

– ¡Iré al parque! volveré después del atardecer – grita desde el recibidor

– Lleva algo para abrigarte Hikari – responde Susumu desde la sala

– Tranquilo, ya lo tengo en mi mochila, ¡nos vemos! – es lo último que ella dice y sale del apartamento

El camino fue tranquilo y relajante como cada vez que iba a dejar volar su imaginación al planear nuevas capturas. En el lugar había poca gente, principalmente niños que corrían de un lugar a otro llenos de alegría.

Buscó un árbol en el medio del parque y apoyó su mochila contra él, tomó la cámara, su fiel amiga de pasatiempos y se dispuso a buscar buenos momentos que capturar. Es inevitable para ella no dejar salir alguna sonrisa cuando encontraba el cuadro perfecto y en ese momento lo tenía ahí, una pareja, pero no una cualquiera, eran dos abuelitos, que a pesar de su edad estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro y daba entender que nada se las quitaría. Aseguro el objetivo de largo alcance y comenzó a fotografiarlos, solo espero una sonrisas y los momentos más lindos, no solía apuntar demasiado al mismo cuadro ya que se le volvía repetitivo.

A veces Hikari ni si quiera se daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando salía a tomar fotos, era algo incalculable y lo mismo le pasa cuando está en compañía de TK.

* * *

Se supone que Takeru debía estar en Tokio, a minutos de llegar a la casa de Yamato. Pero se vio en la obligación de cambiar la hora de mi viaje, ¿Porque? pues había olvidado que tenía otra "cita" con Yuriko Takayama y si no hubiera sido por ella, Tk no lo habría recordado hasta el próximo lunes cuando seguramente ella le reclamara, pero la chica lo busco antes de salir de clases y de un momento a otro le refresco la memoria, logrando hacerlo sentir estúpido e irresponsable.

El joven no podía decir que estaba totalmente emocionado por salir otra vez con ella, si lo decía estaría mintiendo un poco, pero es solo que no se sentía completamente cómodo, no es lo mismo que cuando salía con Hikari, ahora otra vez volvía a pensar en su mejor amiga, siempre que sale con la muchacha de primer año, Hikari aparece en su cabeza, Takeru no sabe si será en castigo o en alarma porque se han estado alejando, es decir, el muchacho se ha alejado de ella, la razón es que últimamente no la ve como siempre, ósea sí, pero hay ciertos cambios que antes no había notado en ella, algunos ejemplos sería su diminuta cintura y unas caderas muy pronunciadas, desde hace un tiempo cuando la ve no puedo evitar pensar lo bien que se sentiría abrazar su cintura, en su mente todo eso suena bobo, pero le es inevitable no notar esos detalles, tampoco puede dejar de notar sus largas y voluminosas pestañas, las cuales no tienen necesidad de usar maquillaje.

A veces el rubio piensa que ha dejado de verla como la niña que conocía hace tantos años, es como si de la nada ella se hubiera convertido en una mujer, no solo eso, una hermosa mujer que ha estado a su lado casi toda su vida.

En esos momentos Takeru sentirá que mientras más tiempo se tarda Yuriko en llegar menos podría alejar a Hikari Yagami de su mente, llevaba quince minutos esperando y su cita aun no hacia el intento por aparecer. Realmente preferiría estar en casa de Yamato, intentando consentir a su sobrinito en desarrollo.

– ¿Estas bien Yuriko? – pregunto con preocupación pues veo que la chica mira en todos lados como siguiendo a alguien con la vista

–No es nada, ¿cómo ha ido tu día? – ella responde con otra pregunta, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sigue preocupada por algo

– Va bien, aunque debería estar en casa de mi hermano ¿y el tuyo? – digo lo último sin intención de hacerla sentir incomoda pero veo como se sonroja con algo de culpa

– Mi hermano está bien, supongo que jugando fútbol cerca de casa – el rubor en sus mejillas disminuye un poco, pero independiente de eso Takeru igual suelta una risa con su respuesta, porque ella no nota que el rubio pregunto por su día y no por su hermano menor – ¿qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta asustada

– Nada, solo que había preguntado por tu día y creo que te confundiste un poco – se corrige Tk, recuperándose de la gran carcajada que había soltado

– Oh, lo siento, fue un buen día, aunque ahora estoy en la mejor parte de el – dice lo último con un susurro que alcanzado a oír por el rubio y la chica logra sonrojarse completamente son sus palabras

– Wooh – es lo único que él logra decir, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte

– Lo siento, no quise incomodarte –

– No me incomoda, solo... me tomo por sorpresa – dice Takaishi encogiéndose de hombros e intentando una expresión de relajación

– Takeru... tú... tú me gustas y estoy segura que tú no me correspondes, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad – ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos una vez que termina de decir todo eso y por el silencio en que quedo Takeru, se veía que realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar

– _Se supone que estarías en Tokio, Takeru_ –

El recién nombrado conocía a la perfección a quien pertenece esa voz y era a quien menos esperaba toparse en el parque. Takeru no es es capaz de mirar a donde proviene la voz porque sabe que su dueña lo está mirando con desaprobación y que ella le de esa mirada es igual a que se la estuviera dando su madre.

– _Siento si los interrumpí_ – dice al ver que ni Yuriko ni el rubio le da alguna respuesta

– Hikari, no te preocupes – exclama Yuriko y Takaishi logra comprobar que sus suposiciones eras correctas, se trata de Hikari

– _Yagami-Senpai para ti Takayama, creo que no nos conocemos más allá del nombre como para que me trates con tanta familiaridad_ –

La pareja observa como Hikari acomoda su mochila en su hombro y con su mano libre sostiene su cámara digital y comienza a alejarse de la banca donde estaban Yuriko y Takeru. Por otro lado Yuriko, la cita de Takeru parece estar en una especie de trance mirando a la nada, quizás porque la morena nunca creyó que Hikari le respondería así, es algo que nadie se espera, es Hikari, ella es incapaz de tratar mal a una persona, ahora no la trato mal, solo fue un poco grosera y Takeru Takaishi sabía que él era el causante de la reacción que la castaña había tenido, puesto que le mentido y él sabía perfectamente que la mentira es lo que ella más odia.

– Ve con ella, sé que deseas correr tras ella – Yuriko sonrió con tristeza en dirección a Tk a lo cual el solo asiente, para encaminarse a seguir a su mejor amiga

No se podría decir que Hikari se puso a correr para alejarse de los chicos, eso sería muy dramático y muy distinto a algo que haría ella.

Takeru la observa caminar en dirección al bosque que da camino al lago que hay al lado del parque, así que asume que como iba con cámara en mano, está en busca de una foto del atardecer. El rubio sigue su caminar desde lejos, no solía agobiarla inmediatamente luego de que tenían un altercado, aunque ellos casi nunca peleaban.

– No debiste dejar a Takayama sola Takeru, eso no es de caballeros – Tk alza una ceja sorprendido al escuchar que ella inicia la conversación y al parecer no esta tan molesta

– Creo que eres más importante que cualquier cita que tenga – responde el recién nombrado a la defensiva

– Como también crees que dejare mi enfado de lado luego de lo que dijiste –responde ella dándose vuelta para mirar a su amigo a la cara y Takeru descubre que esta seria y eso significa una cosa, que realmente está molesta

– ¡Oye! no es justo que leas mi mente – exclama divertido el rubio y se arrepiente rápidamente de eso pues la expresión de la Yagami no cambia

– Tampoco es justo que tú me mientas, porque yo no lo hago –

– No te mentí, es cierto debería estar en casa de mi hermano, pero había olvidado que saldría con Yuri, quise ser un caballero y no dejarla plantada a minutos de que tuviéramos que juntarnos – Takaishi dice todo esto muy rápido a lo que ella hace una mueca divertida por verlo nervioso

– Ahora mismo no estas siendo un caballero Tk – responde con una risa

– ¿Ya no estas molesta? –

– No, pero estaré molesta si no me dejas capturar el atardecer, ve con tu cita y discúlpame con ella, no quise ser grosera, pero sabes que odio que me mientan – es lo último que ella dice y le vuelve a dar la espalda a su amigo para concentrarse en el paisaje que tenía en frente y en la cámara que traía entre sus manos

– No te preocupes yo le diré – dice esto con un tono dudoso, pero entiende que ella vino a concentrarse en su hobbies y bueno a Takeru no le gusta molestarla

Toma su camino de regreso y al llegar al asiento que estaba compartiendo con Yuriko ve que ella ya no está ahí, pero hay una nota, la toma y solo hay cuatro palabras escritas en el trozo de papel " _No la dejes ir."_

* * *

– Sora, creo que deberíamos pasar por mi hermana al parque, no podemos dejarla sola – exclama Taichi Yagami en dirección a su novia

– Y yo creo que deberías dejarla tranquila, Hikari ya tiene dieciocho años, es una mujer grande – responde la pelirroja en dirección al moreno que va pendiente del camino que hay delante del volante

– Por esa razón debo cuidar más de ella y sobretodo aprovechar cuando vengo de visitas – sentencia Yagami

–Ya casi está totalmente oscuro, lo bueno es que de Odaiba a Tokio solo son unos minutos – replica Sora con la clara intención de cambiar el tema

– No lo conseguirás Sora, tu intento de distracción no evitara que llame a Hikari... – el moreno alzo su teléfono donde en la pantalla se leía claramente _Kari_

– _¿Tai? ¿Sucedió algo?_ –

– Nada, solo quería saber si ya terminaste con las fotografías – Taichi pregunta con un tono de inocencia a su hermana que se encuentra al teléfono

– No creas en su voz de inocente Kari, solo quiere controlarte y de paso preguntar si quieres ir con nosotros a Tokio – exclama Sora mientras mira con desaprobación a su novio

– _Me parece genial ir con ustedes, pero desapruebo totalmente los celos de Tai_ – Responde la castaña con una risa

– ¡Oye no te burles! solo me preocupo por ti enana – Tai dice esto último y logra que Sora ruede los ojos con diversión

– ¿Dónde te encuentras? – pregunta la pelirroja

– _Sigo en el parque, los esperare en la parada del lado oeste, nos vemos_ – Es lo último que se escucha de Hikari ya que ella finaliza la llamada

* * *

El viaje hasta Tokio había sido tranquilo, con las típicas bromas de Taichi y los regaños por parte de Sora todo había sido más alegre y los minutos de viaje habían llegado a su fin, dando como resultado la fachada de la casa de Mimi y Yamato, la casa de sus amigos era muy linda, no era extravagante ni gigantesca, pero sí daba la impresión de ser un hogar como lo llamaba Mimi.

Yamato los recibió con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro y los guío hasta la sala. Por parte de Hikari nunca había ido a casa de mis amigos, pero si sabía que era muy acogedora y confirmó en un 100% las palabras Tai.

Sora y Taichi ya estaban ubicados en el sofá a esperas de que Mimi apareciera, mientras Hikari seguía de pie en la entrada, observando detalladamente todo, es una mala costumbre, pero siempre hacia eso cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo. La castaña sale de su pequeño trance al notar como todos la observan con curiosidad y ella no hace más que sonrojarme y sonreír en modo de respuesta.

– ¿Buscas a TK? – pregunta Yamato

– ¿Qué? – dice Hikari sintiendo sus mejillas arder y se apresuró para poder sentarse en el sofá y desviar el tema, cosa que no paso

– ¿Takeru Takaishi? Mi hermano pequeño ¿Lo recuerdas? - el rubio mejor amigo de Taichi ríe ante sus preguntas mientras el moreno lo observa minuciosamente

– ¿Es tu hermano? Por qué no se parecen en nada – ríe Kari y todos en la sala la imitan

– Hey, ¿porque Mimi no ha venido a saludarnos? – interroga Taichi

– Ah, está dormida – responde Yamato como si fuera lo más normal

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta la menor del lugar algo preocupada

– Hace unos días tuvo síntomas de perdida y desde entonces prefiero que descanse a que se arriesgue a algo peor – Yamato dice eso como si le pesara y no despega la mirada del piso

– ¿Cuánto tiene de gestación? – era la primera vez que Sora habla y todos fijan su atención en ella

– Doce semanas y ni si quiera se le nota – dice Yamato con incomodidad y preocupación en su voz

– No veo el problema, Mimi siempre ha sido delgada, ese es un factor para que el bebé aún no se note – Sora intenta tranquilizarlo mientras Taichi sigue escuchando lo que dice su novia

– Aparte, un bebé de doce semanas mide un poco más de cinco cm y medio, creo que deberías estar tranquilo y pensar positivo - digo con tranquilidad

Todos quedaron en silencio luego de las palabras de Hikari, pero era un silencio cómodo, con el cual Yamato se adentró en la cocina en busca de algo. La vista de los tres presentes en la sala se enfocó en la escalera, el saber que Mimi ha tenido complicaciones con el inicio de su embarazo hizo que a todos les dieran escalofríos.

– ¿Por qué sigues ahí? ven a sentarte con nosotros – el grito de Taichi logró sacar a todos de sus pensamiento y Yamato rápidamente volvió a la sala

El rubio siguió el consejo de su amigo, Yamato salió de la cocina con una bandeja que traía unos cuantos aperitivos y se sentó junto a Taichi, sin antes haberle jaloneado el cabello castaño, que en los últimos años iba bastante corto.

– ¿Cómo va todo con tu último año Hikari? – pregunta el rubio

– Va bien, mejor de lo que esperaba – responde la chica con un encogimiento de hombros

– Siento interrumpir, pero, TK ya debería estar aquí, eso dijo Kari antes de salir de casa en la tarde – el rostro de Taichi estaba fijo en Yamato, mientras Sora a su espalda rodeaba los ojos ante la pregunta de su impertinente novio

– Ah, tuvo algo que hacer... – dice Yamato, pero lo interrumpen a media frase

– Tenia a una cita – termine de decir Hikari con voz seca

– ¿Estas celosa? – consulta Sora

-¿Qué?-

– Tu tono de voz lo dice todo, aparte, eres una Yagami ustedes por naturaleza son celosos – Sora finaliza su acotación con una sonrisa de triunfo que solo hace soltar un bufido a la acusada

– ¿cita? ¿Está de novio? – cuestiona Taichi, odio cuando mi hermano quiere saber todo sobre los demás

– No, la chica lo ha estado invitando a salir y él no quiere rechazarla - el rubio termino de decir eso y se sirvió todo el refresco de su vaso de un trago

– Que caballeroso de su parte – deja salir Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro

Hikari quedó en silencio escuchando como ellos dejaban a su mejor amigo en una especie de altar, solo porque no le negó una cita a una chica.

Ninguno puso más atención en la castaña así que su teléfono se volvió más interesante que su plática, reviso las fotografías que tenía en el aparato y eliminando unas pocas para dejar espacio libre y seguir en modo "No quiero participar en la charla".

* * *

La joven castaña seguía en su aparato, mientras sus amigos y hermano hablaban amenamente sobre su último año de universidad. La pelirroja reía ante los comentarios hostiles que se regalaban su novio y su mejor amigo. Mientras que ellos se miraban con cierto desagrada que en el fondo sabían que iba en broma.

Mientras en la habitación principal de la casa Ishida-Tachikawa, una joven castaña se removía en medio de sus sueños, con indicios de tener una pesadilla.

 _Sangre, era todo lo que se veía, bajo sus pies, a su alrededor y en su vientre, el resto del panorama era casi nulo de ver._

 _-_ Yama... - Mimi soltaba leves susurros llamando a su novio - Yama... - era tal la intensidad del sueño que la castaña comenzaba a apretar sus ojos con la intensión de no seguir viendo a pesar de estar dormida - ¡YAMATO! - gritó con terror al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos asustada

* * *

-¡YAMATO! -

Todos los presentes en la sala voltearon rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras, a excepción del rubio dueño de casa, que apenas sintió el grito corrió en dirección a su cuarto.

No alcanzo a pasar un minuto y Sora había corrido en la misma dirección de Yamato, dejando a los hermanos Yagami en la sala. Ambos castaños se miraron con interrogación, sin saber si subir a ver a su amiga o quedarse en la sala y esperar a que ella se calmara en compañía de su novio y mejor amiga.

Los minutos parecían horas y ninguno había bajado, Taichi caminaba en todas direcciones mientras Hikari lo observaba al punto de sentirse fastidiada. Los pasos rápidos en el segundo piso los alertaron y ambos se guiaron a la escalera con intensión de subir pero fueron detenidos por Sora que bajaba de una forma acelerada.

– ¿Mimi ya se tranquilizó? – cuestionó el moreno

– ¡Mimi está sangrando! Hay que llevarla al hospital – respondió su novia con un terror notorio en la voz

Sora termino de bajar la escalera para darle paso a Yamato que cargaba en sus brazos a una Mimi cubierta por una manta y que se aferraba a su cuello como si fuera una niña de cinco años abrazando a su padre

– Vamos en mi auto – sentencio Taichi

-Mi bebé... - se escuchó en un susurro

La menor de los Yagami observaba la escena con el corazón haciéndole presión en el pecho, algo le decía que todo lo que pasaba era malo, no se movió de su sitio y pudo observar como Sora guiaba a Yamato hasta la calle con Mimi en sus brazos en medio de lágrimas.

El teléfono de la casa saco a Hikari de su trance, se acercó al aparato sin emitir palabra alguna

- _Hermano ya llegue_ \- se escuchó desde la otra línea

* * *

Para Yamato Ishida todo pasaba de manera instantánea frente a sus ojos, el camino al hospital nunca le había parecido tan corto. Veía con preocupación a su novia inconsciente en su pecho, Mimi seguía sangrando y eso a la vista del rubio no era nada bueno, tenía un mal presentimiento que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho. En el asiento de adelante Taichi estacionaba su auto de manera provisoria para dejarlo bajar y llevara a la chica de urgencia dentro del complejo médico.

El rubio entro de manera frenética, topándose con una enfermera y en pocas palabras rogando que asistieran a Mimi. La funcionaria se percató de la manta llena de sangre y consiguió una camilla para que Yamato depositara a la chica, acto seguido la pareja fue llevaba a una sala de emergencia.

Justo en la recepción del hospital se encontraba Taichi, dictando los datos de su amiga y mientras la secretaria tecleaba lo que el moreno decía, este no dejaba de mirar a todos lados buscando al "estúpido" de su mejor amigo, así fue como lo nombro cuando la mujer consulto con quien se encontraba Mimi.

* * *

– Iremos al hospital en el auto de Yamato – dicto Sora una vez que volvió a estar dentro de la casa

– _Hermano ¿Estás ahí?_ -

– Yamato está en el hospital – respondió Hikari con un susurro nervioso y no era para menos, una de sus mejores amigas se encontraba en mal estado y sumando el hecho de que está embarazada los nervios eran más amplios

– _¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_ – cuestiono Takeru con susto

– ¿Dónde te encuentras? – pregunto Sora arrebatándole el teléfono a Hikari

– _Estoy en la estación del centro, me iré al_ _hospital_ – el rubio no espero a que Sora respondiera y ya había cortado la llamada

Ambas chicas no necesitaron hablar para salir de la casa con rapidez, no sin antes dejar todo cerrado. La pelirroja saco el auto del garaje e Hikari se subió como su copiloto.

– Sora, tengo un mal presentimiento –

– ¿Que tan malo? – cuestiono Sora

– ¿Recuerdas cuando sentía que el mundo digital no nos quería en él? – cuestiono la menor, observando a través del cristal a la gente que dejaban atrás a medida que avanzaban por las calles de Tokio

– No me gustan tus presentimientos – eso fue lo último que dijo la chica para mirar a Hikari con una leve mueca y devolver su mirada a la calle

* * *

Takeru Takaishi iba a paso rápido camino hacia el hospital, no sabía que había sucedido, solo sabía que su hermano se encontraba ahí y eso significaba algo malo.

Toparse con una gran multitud de gente a esas horas era algo raro y malo ya que le entorpecía el camino, logrando disminuir su velocidad. De haber sabido antes que algo estaba pasando se habría bajado en la estación que queda a una calle del establecimiento médico.

* * *

– ¿Va a estar bien? – cuestiono el rubio mirando a la enfermera que atendía a una inconsciente Mimi

– Señor Ishida, ella está en un estado delicado, necesito hacerle un ultrasonido para verificar que el bebé se encuentre bien, por lo menos la hemorragia ha disminuido de manera considerable, pero si yo fuera usted no descartaría ninguna posibilidad – hablo la mujer mientras organizaba los instrumentos que necesitara para el ultrasonido

La cara del rubio se volvió más pálida de lo que ya era, mientras que en su mente comenzaban aparecer las peores respuestas a lo que había dicho aquella mujer. Llevaban casi cuarenta minutos, tiempo en el cual Mimi había dejado de sangrar y eso para Yamato era un gran alivio, aunque la castaña aun no recobrara el conocimiento, durante el tiempo que llevaban ahí, recién ahora podía estar con ella en una sala, ya que cuando la ingresaron a una sala para estabilizarla y detener la "hemorragia" el especialista a cargo lo dejo fuera de todo plan. Observo como la profesional dejaba al descubierto el blanco vientre de su novia, el cual seguía plano y puso sobre el un gel transparente. El joven sabía lo que vendría ahora, saber si su pequeño se encontraba bien.

– ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué su esposa estaba en ese estado? – pregunto la mujer

– No, no lo sé. Todo fue muy rápido, yo estaba en el primer piso, mientras ella estaba dormida y grito mi nombre como si algo la hubiera estado atacando – menciono Yamato

La mujer no respondió y se enfocó en aplicar el ultrasonido a la castaña. Yamato estaba casi impaciente por escuchar a la mujer dar una respuesta a sus preguntas internas, pero esta solo miraba al monitor a la espera de algún resultado.

– El bebé está ahí – indico la mujer hacia la pantalla

– ¿Está bien? – cuestiono rápidamente el rubio

– Señor Ishida... – susurro la mujer – esto no se ve bien – fue lo único que dijo, dejando a un Yamato congelado, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

* * *

 ** _Cap 4 listo... espero que les guste! gracias a quienes leen, un beso enorme para todos uds!_**


	5. Capítulo 05

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Lunes 25 de Agosto de 2008**

* * *

En la mente de Takeru se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena, es como si su mente no lograra hacer nada más aparte de eso, cuando debía estar concentrándose en sus amigos que estaban a su lado en esos momentos.

 _Flash back_

 _\- ¡Será un pequeño Takeru-kun! - exclamo la castaña mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre_

 _\- ¿Qué? - cuestioné al mismo tiempo que mis ojos tomaban forma de platos de la impresión_

 _\- Mimi cree que al mezclar nuestros genes saldrás tú en versión miniatura como resultado - responde mi hermano con una sonrisa_

 _\- Pero si yo soy rubio, entonces... -_

 _\- Tu cabello es más oscuro que el de Yama, solo un poco, pero he leído que el tono de rubio de Yamato es dominante sobre el castaño, sería un lindo resultado - dijo la castaña mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos_

 _\- Solo espero que herede la forma de ser de Mimi -_

 _\- Sera perfecto sin importar lo que herede de cada uno - Mimi observaba a mi hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual recibió una respuesta inmediata de Yamato_

 _Fin flash back_

Recién eran las 10 de la mañana y para los alumnos de último año -principalmente los hombres- estaban en estado de "inconsciencia" al ver como todas las chicas corrían de un lado a otro, ya sea arreglando algún adorno, anotando alguna idea que tuvieran en mente o buscando la forma más factible para que el chico que ellas querían las invitara a la fogata que se realizaría el último día del trimestre. (Aunque para ello faltara mucho tiempo)

Había una par de personas que salía de lo común que dejaba ver el instituto en esos momentos, habían contribuido en lo que sus mentes les permitían y consideraban que no era necesario hacer tanto revuelo por finalizar un semestre.

\- A veces pienso que no soy una chica normal - la castaña miraba con cierta abrumacion al resto de sus pares, le parecía gracioso verlas correr de un lado a otro casi desesperadas, pero aun así se sentía muy lejana a ellas

\- Eso es porque no eres normal Hikari, siempre has preferido las cosas sencillas ¿No es así Takeru? - el peli azul volteo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio que parecía estar navegando en sus pensamientos

\- ... -

\- Déjalo, lleva así de distraído desde que paso lo de... - la chica no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que hasta a ella le llego la nostalgia al pecho

\- No te preocupes, me parecería raro si no estuviera así después de todo - Ken se encogió de hombros en señal de que la pregunta que había planteado antes ya no tenía importancia

\- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va Miyako con la universidad? -

\- Ha aprobado todo, por eso ya está de vacaciones - respondió Ichijouji con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro

\- ¿De qué hablan? - Takeru parecía confundido ante sus amigos, que lo observaban con una sonrisa

\- Sobre que almorzaremos, ¿crees que este bien comer pasta nuevamente? - cuestionó Hikari con una mirada divertida sobre su mejor amigo

\- Creo que deberías experimentar otro tipo de comida, la pasta tiene muchos carbohidratos - respondió el rubio con seriedad

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una carcajada frente a la respuesta de Takeru, dejando al rubio totalmente desorbitado

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - cuestionó Takaishi

\- Solo nos demostraste que tan absorto estabas en tus pensamientos, estábamos hablando de Miyako - corrigió la menor de los Yagami

\- Lo siento, estaba intentando recordar un sueño que tuve durante la noche - confeso Takeru

\- Sueño que no escribiste como de costumbre - acoto Ken una vez que Hikari termino de hablar

\- Como iba a escribirlo, si no lo recuerdo - simplifico el rubio

Los tres chicos dejaron de lado la plática cuando el teléfono móvil del peli azul comenzó a sonar entre ellos. Ken se alejó un poco de sus amigos para atender la llamada.

\- ¿Que dices si después de clases vas conmigo al centro comercial? - pregunto Takeru en dirección a Hikari, sorprendiéndola ante la propuesta

\- Claro, debo comprar cinta fotográfica y tú me acompañaras - respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa

\- Yagami-senpai... - tanto el rubio como la castaña dejaron de mirarse para enfocar su vista en la chica que se había acercado a ellos

\- Takayama, ¿Que necesitas? - cuestiono Hikari sin borrar la tierna sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Takeru? -

\- No tengo problema con que este Hikari presente, Yuri - se adelantó a decir el rubio antes que su mejor amiga lo dejara solo con la chica

\- Quería saber si... ¿Te gustaría ir a la fogata conmigo? - la chica apenas susurro lo último, dejando a Hikari incomoda y a Takeru sorprendido

\- Sobre eso... Lo siento Yuri, pero iré con Hikari, desde que entramos al instituto hemos ido juntos y no quisiera que en mi último año cambie, de verdad lo lamento - respondió el rubio ante la propuesta de la morena

\- Pero estas saliendo conmigo - menciono la chica bajando la cabeza

\- No veo por qué no puedas ir con Takayama, a fin de cuentas es casi tu novia - Hikari dijo esto con la intención de poner nervioso a su mejor amigo y lo había logrado pues el chico tenia las mejillas de un tono rosa que contrastaba con su blanca piel

\- No somos novios, ni si quiera nos hemos besado, solo estamos saliendo en plan de amigos - corrigió Takeru

Takeru sabía que lo que acababa de decir había estado mal, ambas chicas ahí presentes quedaron en silencio luego de la respuesta del rubio. La morena se había sonrojado tanto como su piel se lo permitía y no era capaz de levantar la mirada del piso.

\- Takeru, discúlpate con ella - Hikari rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos

\- No se preocupe Yagami-senpai -

\- Si me preocupo Yuriko, mi mejor amigo nunca sería tan desconsiderado con una chica - La castaña dijo esto mientras su mirada se posaba en su rubio mejor amigo

\- Hikari tiene razón, lo siento Yuri, no quise ser descortés, es solo que no puedo ir contigo a la fogata - el chico no miraba a Yuriko, su vista estaba enfocada en Hikari

La morena no volvió a emitir ninguna palabra, solo observo a Hikari y luego a Takeru para ofrecerles una reverencia sin explicación y marcharse de donde estaba los chicos.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, ajena a ellos dos, todos sus compañeros de grado iban de camino a sus respectivos salones.

\- Nos vemos a la salida - eso fue lo único que dijo la hermana de Taichi, para tomar su bolso y perderse entre sus compañeros, dejando a su rubio amigo con un aura sin ánimos

A veces no entienda a TK. Últimamente hay momentos en que se muestra totalmente diferente al chico que Hikari conocía desde hace años, el no solía ser grosero con las chica. Desde que ingresaron al instituto lo había visto conocer, coquetear y salir con varias chicas, pero él nunca había actuado de esa forma con ninguna de sus citas. Por lo que la Yagami tenía entendido la chica Takayama gusta de Takeru pero el sentimiento no es reciproco, aunque no le veía nada malo, no es la primera vez que a alguien le sucede eso, lo que más le molestaba a Hikari es como Takeru Takaishi alias TK. Había pisoteado los sentimientos e ilusiones de esa chica como si no le importara.

Era por todo lo que se mencionó anteriormente que Hikari prefería dejarlo solo y así evitar enojarse más con él.

* * *

El resto del día pasó de manera rápida ya que luego del almuerzo todos volvieron a sus actividades con respecto a la mencionada fogata.

Ken Ichijouji era seguido por su mejor amigo Daisuke Motomiya, ambos jóvenes corrían a través del instituto como si su alma dependiera de ello y sus esfuerzos no estaban rindiendo frutos, tenían que encontrar a Takeru e Hikari para contarles las buenas nuevas, pero ambos creían que sus amigos habían sido tragados por la tierra y esta no quería que los encontraran.

\- ¿Estás seguro que están juntos? últimamente se la pasan discutiendo - cuestiono Daisuke mientras se sacudía el cabello

\- Puede que no estén específicamente juntos, pero no están molestos el uno con el otro, hace unas horas estuve conversando con ellos y estaban bien - respondió Ichijouji

\- Nos separaremos, iré por Hikari - sentencio Motomiya con una leve sonrisa

\- No es necesario - Ken indico a una de las mesas donde la castaña intercambiaba palabras con una de sus compañeras

\- ¡HIKARI! - gritó Daisuke mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes

La muchacha alzo la vista con susto al escuchar que la llamaban con un grito, aunque volvió a relajarse al ver que solo se trataba de sus amigos, los cuales se acercaron rápidamente a su mesa.

\- Ciento el susto - se disculpó rápidamente el moreno

\- No seas grosero y saluda a mi compañera Daisuke - regaño la muchacha

\- Me disculpo por él y buenas tardes Yamamoto-chan - se apresuró a decir Ken mientras recibía en respuesta un asentimiento de parte de la joven - Hikari, tenemos noticias pero antes de contarte debemos buscar a Takeru e ir a casa de Miyako -

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Miyako? - cuestiono Hikari asustada

\- Nos vemos después Hikari, adiós chicos - la joven de apellido Yamamoto se despidió al ver que la conversación no le concernía en lo más mínimo

\- Adiós - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

\- Nada le paso a Miyako, sigue igual de descontrolada que siempre - se apresuró a decir Daisuke

\- Estoy creyendo fielmente que Ken es el único hombre que puede estar toda una conversación sin decir algo en contra de una mujer o sin dejarla en ridículo - menciono Yagami con un bufido

\- Eso da lo mismo Hikari, ¡Hay que encontrar a Takaishi! - exclamo Daisuke con gran algarabía para ver si sus amigos le tomaban algo de atención

\- Esta en el salón, lleva ahí desde el almuerzo - respondió la castaña mientras colgaba su bolso en su hombro y se ponía de pie

\- Daisuke ve por él, Hikari y yo los esperaremos en la salida - Motomiya dejo ver su inconformidad ante la idea de su amigo pero no dejo salir palabra alguna y se dirigió a donde había dicho la joven que se encontraba Takeru

El peli azul y la castaña caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada, donde no tuvieron que esperar demasiado a que los dos que faltaban se les unieran.

Iban de camino a la casa de Miyako Inoue, aunque todos parecían ir en sintonías distintas, Ken iba hablando con su novia a través de su móvil, Hikari iba concentrada en que su mochila no fuera a caerse del canastillo de su bicicleta, Takeru la observaba sin temor a que alguno de sus amigo se diera cuenta de sus miradas y Daisuke iba tratando de descubrir que había hecho el rubio para molestar a su Hikari, el moreno fácilmente reconocía cuando esos dos discutían pues Takeru era la única persona que volvía tan silenciosa a la castaña luego de algún asunto mal arreglado entre ambos.

Estaban a un par de cuadras del hogar de la peli morada y nadie tenía la intención de decir alguna palabra lo cual estaba colmando tanto a Ken como a Daisuke.

\- No debí haber actuado así con Yuri - soltó de la nada Takeru, logrando que todos lo quedaran observando

\- Lo sé - respondió Hikari en un susurro

\- Le pedí disculpas durante el almuerzo - prosiguió el rubio

\- También lo sé, yo siento haberme molestado contigo porque quisieras que pasemos tiempo juntos - la muchacha se detuvo, logrando que todos voltearan a verla y eso logro ponerla un poco nerviosa

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi cita el día de la fogata? - pregunto ilusionado Takeru, ignorando a sus dos amigos

\- Claro que sí, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que era uno de nuestros días - Hikari dejo ver una gran sonrisa al terminar su respuesta

\- ¿¡Acaso no saben que acaban de romperme el corazón!? - el tono dramático de Daisuke los hizo reír a todos excepto a el

\- Amigo, tu corazón está roto desde el momento en que viste que los digitales de Hikari y Takeru son tal para cual y por ende ellos igual - Ken dijo esto sin mala intención, pero aun así logro que los nombrados se sonrojaran con todas sus ganas

\- Eres un pésimo ejemplo de mejor amigo Ichijouji - reclamo el moreno para luego retomar su camino a casa de Miyako dejando atrás a sus amigos

\- Vamos!, Miya debe esperándonos, no por nada estaban buscándonos con tanta impaciencia - al momento que todos volteaban a verla, Hikari ya había comenzado a avanzar

El resto de camino que les quedaba se volvió bastante más ameno, ya no había tanta tensión entre ellos, lo que les permitió entablar una corta conversación.

Al llegar a la casa de los Inoue fue Ken quien ingresó a la vivienda como si fuera lo más común, dejando a un Daisuke bastante impresionado y a Hikari y Takeru con una sonrisa al ver como la relación de sus amigos iba tan bien entre ellos.

\- Juro que el día que tenga novia no le daré una llave de mi casa, a menos que sea Hikari - soltó Daisuke logrando incomodar a la recién nombrada

\- Ya lo hablamos Dai, no saldré contigo - respondió ella a la vez que rodaba los ojos y veía como Takeru soltaba una risa divertida por su respuesta

\- ¿Pero si puedes tener citas con Takaishi? -

\- Ya basta Daisuke, Miyako nos espera en su habitación - Ken Ichijouji ignoro completamente la mueca que hizo su mejor amigo y subió las escaleras junto al resto de sus amigos

\- ¡Chicos! qué bueno verlos - la dueña de ese grito había sido nada menos que la peli morada Miyako Inoue

\- Al grano Inoue, Ken dijo que tenías algo importante que decirnos - Daisuke estaba de brazos cruzados frente a su amiga

Todos los jóvenes rodaron los ojos ante la actitud del moreno de cabellos desordenados, aunque dejaron de lado la rabieta del chico y todos saludaron a Miyako con un abrazo, ya que no la veían desde que había entrado a su segundo trimestre del primer año de universidad. La peli morada no se quejó ante las muestras de afecto que le daban Hikari y Takeru, Ken su novio, estaba a un lado de ella observando a todos y sobre todo a su mejor amigo que no tenía ninguna intención por acercarse a su novia.

\- Agh deja de mirarme fijo Ichijouji - reprendió el moreno a su mejor amigo para luego dirigió su vista hacia Miyako - un gusto volver a verte Miya - dice cambiando la mueca por una sonrisa

\- Digo lo mismo Motomiya, síganme. Siento si no puedo hacerlos felices a todos después de lo que tengo que contarles - la joven comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto y todos sus amigos la siguieron

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta Takeru

\- Ya lo veras Tk. Les contare como fue todo - Miyako se detuvo ante la puerta que daba acceso a su cuarto y se acomodó las gafas antes de seguir hablando - Hace unos meses tuve que desarrollar un proyecto en la universidad, tenía la idea casi formulada pero luego la deseche. Simplemente porque tenía la sospecha de que podía fracasar. Aun así me dedique a investigar y llevarla a cabo como un proyecto alternativo -

\- ¿Dónde entramos al juego nosotros? -

\- Takeru, deja que termine de hablar - reprendió Hikari

\- No te preocupes Hikari y la respuesta a tu pregunta Takeru está detrás de esta puerta - explico la universitaria

\- Ya basta de suspenso Miyako, me estoy saliendo de mis casillas con la espera - tras decir esto Daisuke se aventó hacia la puerta con la intención de abrirla pero es bloqueado por Ken

\- Deja tu pataleta Daisuke - reprendió Ken

\- Tranquilo Ken - Miyako acaricio el brazo de su novio con la intención de que dejara la tensión de lado - Solo espero que les agrade y prometo remediarlo cuanto antes para quien... - la muchacha no termino la frase, pero aun así abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando ver unas cuantas siluetas pequeñas...

* * *

 **Martes 26 de Agosto de 2008**

* * *

Hikari había llegado hace poco del instituto y por lo que había notado su hermano llevaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación, según sus propias respuestas "Terminando la mejor idea de su vida." aunque para ella esa era una respuesta un poco vaga pero estaba acostumbrada a ellas. Independiente de lo que hiciera o no su hermano, nada podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro, nunca pensó que la "buena nueva" de Miyako iba a ser que había logrado traer a su amiga incondicional de vuelta, Gatomon se encontraba dormida plácidamente encima de su sofá preferido y para Hikari el verla ahí tan serena era más de lo que podía pedir luego de haberla extrañado tanto.

 _Flash back_

 _Miyako abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejando ver un par de pequeñas siluetas_

 _\- ¡Hikari! ¡Ken! - gritaron al unísono ambos digitales mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de sus amados amigos_

 _\- Siento si no pude traer a Patamon y Demiveemon, abrí una puerta al Digimundo, pero solo logré localizar a Gatomon y a Wormmon, aparte solo conseguí pasajes de ida - se disculpó la peli morada_

 _\- No deben preocuparse, Koushiro y Miyako están trabajando para abrir nuevamente la puerta y traer al resto - explicó Gatomon mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hikari como lo hacía hace unos años_

 _\- Esto es genial, realmente genial - agrego Takeru mientras acariciaba el pelaje de la minina y está soltaba un ronroneo como respuesta_

 _\- Debiste haber presentado este proyecto en la universidad - reconoció Daisuke con alegría_

 _\- Puede presentarlo el año que viene - aseguró Ken mientras le sonreía a su chica pero sin soltar a su fiel amigo_

 _\- ¿No has podido traer a Poromon? - consultó Hikari_

 _\- No, resulta que había localizado su ubicación, pero cuando termine de registrarla la puerta digital se había vuelto a cerrar - explicó Miyako_

 _Fin flash back_

La había extrañado horas antes cuando estaba en el instituto, pero su digital había quedado en compañía de Taichi, quien no la dejaba de interrogar con respecto a su propio mejor amigo.

Ahora en su cocina Hikari estaba preparando algo para cenar, mientras esperaba a que sus padres lleguen del trabajo justos para comer.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte - la castaña bajo la mirada hacia Gatomon que se encontraba al lado de sus piernas con la vista hacia arriba luego de haber hablado

-No te preocupes, ya no se me dificulta el hacer la cena - respondió la chica con una sonrisa al ver que la minina había despertado

\- Has crecido mucho Hikari, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que éramos casi del mismo tamaño estando de pie -

\- Nueve años, mucho tiempo - sentenció Hikari con un suspiro

-Me alegra haber vuelto a tu lado - dice la digital mientras se acomoda en la encimera para tener una mejor vista de todo lo que había en esa habitación, especialmente en los movimientos de su compañera

\- A mí igual me alegra y espero que esta vez hayas vuelto por más tiempo - la muchacha dice esto para alzar su mano y acariciar la cabeza de la felina

Luego de esas palabras las dos quedaron en silencio, mientras Hikari Yagami ponía los puestos en la mesa, Gatomon la observaba con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su cola para indicar algo que hubiera huido de la vista de la castaña.

Entre risas y mimos al terminar todo lo necesario para cenar, humana y digital se sentaron en el sofá, al cual después se les unió Taichi.

\- ¿Cómo va "la mejor idea de tu vida"? - cuestionó Hikari a su hermano

\- Genial, estoy trabajando en un tratado que podría hacer que vuelvan los digitales, todo esto después de que me gradué y ya sea un político obviamente - respondió el castaño

\- ¿Un tratado? -

\- Es un acuerdo Gatomon, donde ustedes puedan vivir en el mundo humano sin problema alguno - la voz de Taichi era de emoción pura ante su idea

\- Eso sería realmente genial, aunque creo que Koushiro debería ayudarte con ello - mencionó Hikari

\- Yo también puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites - se ofreció la minina - técnicamente soy parte del Digimundo -

\- ¡Claro que sí! - ánimo el moreno

\- ¿Por qué tu cabello está tan largo? - cuestionó Gatomon en dirección a Hikari

\- Se ve lindo y me gusta - respondió la joven

\- Me gusta -

\- Gatomon, tengo una duda sobre el nacimiento de los digitales - hablo Taichi

\- Salimos de un digihuevo, no es tan difícil -

\- Me expresé mal, lo que yo quiero decir, es como se da el nacimiento de un digital con respecto a su compañero humano - aclaró el mayor de los hermanos

\- Nosotros fuimos elegidos luego de que ustedes nacieran, pero desde el 2003 en adelante cuando la vida de un humano comienza a formarse se crea un digihuevo en la ciudad del inicio, tal fue el caso del bebé de Mimi y Yamato, hace unos meses Palmon sintió que la ciudad del inicio la llamaba y cuando estuvo allá se dirigió a un huevo en especial y ese huevo es del bebé, pero hace unas semanas el huevo comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que hace un par de días desapareció - finalizo su relato la digital mientras su mirada viajaba entre Taichi e Hikari

\- ¿Es posible que el huevo sienta lo que pasa con su compañero? - preguntó Hikari

\- Puede ser, ¿Ustedes saben por qué el huevo desapareció? - preguntó Gatomon

\- Creo que sí, resulta que Mimi perdió a su bebé - respondió Hikari

\- Oh, eso explica lo del digihuevo -

\- ¿Ustedes saben que Digimon podría salir de ese huevo? - cuestionó el moreno

\- Se supone que su primer hijo hereda un Digimon de la misma gama que el padre, aunque ninguno de los primeros elegidos ha tenido un hijo para comprobarlo - la felina se encogió de hombros ante su propia respuesta

\- Wou - dijo con asombro Hikari mientras se ponía de pie en dirección a la cocina y al mismo tiempo dejaba su móvil sobre la mesa

\- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestiona Taichi observando mientras la muchacha se removía en el otro cuarto del apartamento

\- Nada, solo pondré otro puesto en la mesa -

\- Viene Takeru - Gatomon simplificó la respuesta de su compañera en solo dos palabras, dejando a Taichi con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Comprendo, mientras papá y mamá llegan estaré en mi cuarto, creo que el engendro rubio no tardará en llegar y no quiero interrumpir la cita con tu novio -

El muchacho no espero una respuesta coherente por parte de Hikari y se encerró en su cuarto, pero no sin antes escuchar la negación en forma de bufido por parte de su hermana ante su idea.

\- ¿Ya son novios? - cuestionó la digital luego de haber analizado las palabras del mayor de los Yagami

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - suelta Hikari mientras termina de arreglar el nuevo puesto en la mesa y se acerca a su amiga

\- Taichi acaba de decir que Takeru es tu novio - respondió Gatomon

\- Por el momento no me interesa tener novio, Takeru es mi mejor amigo - las palabras de Hikari parecían las correctas, pero aun así no lograron convencer mucho a la felina

\- Él es un buen chico, deberías salir con el - sugirió la digital con una sonrisa

\- Sé que es un buen chico, pero no estoy buscando una relación, cuando sea el momento indicado el chico correcto aparecerá y por el momento yo no me apresurare a buscarlo - explicó Hikari y para cuándo terminó de hablar el timbre anunciaba la llegada de alguien

\- Creo que ya apareció - eso fue lo último que dijo la felina para luego irse a pasos rápidos al cuarto de su compañera

La muchacha ignoro lo último que había dicho su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta.

Para cuando la abrió se encontró con su rubio amigo que estaba inmerso en su teléfono móvil.

\- Takaishi… -

\- Hola - saludo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras despegaba la vista del aparato, para luego plantar un beso en la mejilla de la chica

\- Creí que estarías ocupado ayudando con algunas cosas de la fogata - dijo Hikari a la vez que lo dejaba entrar a su hogar

\- Hice todo lo que más pude en la mañana, vine a buscarte -

\- ¿Para qué? -

\- Ayer íbamos a ir al centro comercial y con la noticia de Miyako no pudimos ir a ninguna parte - explicó Takeru con cierta sencillez en su voz

\- Es casi la hora de cenar y mis padres no tardan en llegar - respondió la castaña observando el reloj de muralla de la sala

\- Ve con el rubio, puedo arreglármelas solo con papá y mamá, no soy tan inútil -

\- Ya oíste a Taichi - rió Takeru al ver a Taichi pasar a la cocina sin siquiera saludarlo

\- Iré por dinero, aún debo comprar cinta fotográfica -

La joven busco su dinero y lo puso en su bolso para volver a la sala donde su mejor amigo la esperaba.

El simple hecho de verlo ahí acariciando el pelaje de su amiga la hizo sentir una ola de ternura a sabiendas de que Takeru siempre ha amado a los animales y aún con más devoción a los digitales así que sumando el hecho de que Gatomon literalmente fuera un gato con ambas características lo hacía sentirse más feliz de lo normal y eso ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

\- ¿Lista? -

\- Siempre, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? - la pregunta fue indirectamente para Gatomon, pero aun así el moreno que se encontraba sentado en el sofá individual había alzado la mirada pensando que era para el

\- Creo que Taichi tiene más ganas que yo - respondió la digital sacándole una risa a los más jóvenes y ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Taichi

\- Él puede salir cuando quiera - agrego Takeru con intención de molestar al moreno

\- No me busques engendro -

\- Compórtate Tai - Hikari rodaba los ojos ante la respuesta de su hermano

\- Me quedaré con Tai, quiero ver si tus padres traen compota - aseguró la felina

\- Entonces nos vemos, Gatomon cuida de Tai y que no queme la casa - pidió Takeru desde la puerta aún con la intención de molestar a su amigo

\- Que me agrades no significa que… -

\- Taichi, ya se fueron - interrumpió Gatomon

Por el otro lado de la puerta ambos jóvenes reían ante la inconclusa respuesta del mayor y se encaminaron a abandonar el edificio.

Takeru observaba a Hikari por el rabillo del ojo, una gran sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio y sin siquiera preguntarle a su amiga cogió su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

\- ¿Que…? -

\- Así no nos perderemos - respondió el joven con gracia en su voz, logrando sacar una sonrisa de los labios de la castaña

La muchacha solo soltó una risa ante la respuesta y siguió caminando junto a su amigo.

Siempre que iban al centro comercial o cualquier lugar juntos, preferían el camino largo, es decir caminar y era una forma en la cual podían conversar, observar el paisaje o simplemente tontear entre ellos para sacarse unas cuantas risas.

Les daba igual si la gente los observaba raro por las carcajadas o cuando Takeru intentaba explicar algún punto con muchas muecas o incluso cuando Hikari dejaba salir uno que otro gritito de molestia por no haber traído su cámara digital para capturar lo que hubiera sido una muy buena imagen según su ojo fotográfico.

Al llegar al centro de Odaiba pasaron por fuera de una heladería a la cual Takeru insistió en comprar un cono de helado como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque Hikari se hubiera negado un par de veces el rubio ignoro toda queja y arrastró a su amiga hasta el local para hacer su compra.

\- ¿Cuál vas a escoger? - consultó el chico

\- No tengo ganas de helado Takeru-

\- Y sabes que no aceptaré un no por respuesta, espérame aquí iré a pedir nuestros helados - sentenció el joven para dejar a su amiga en la que sería su mesa

Takeru se posicionó en la fila tras una chica pelirroja y comenzó a jugar con su teléfono mientras las personas antes de él comenzaban a avanzar.

" _Superior Takaishi, ¿aceptaría ser mi cita en la fogata del próximo martes?"_

 _~U.K_

Se dejaba ver en la pantalla del rubio a lo que él solo arrugó la nariz al no saber de quién era el mensaje, por el simple hecho de que decía "Superior" sabía que era alguien de primer año, pero aun así no podía imaginar que chica había enviado el mensaje ya que por nivel habían casi 100 personas y de esas 50 eran chicas. Decidió ignorar el mensaje de texto, uno por qué ya sabía con quién iría y dos por qué no tenía intención de tener una cita con otra chica que no fuera su Hikari.

\- ¿Qué desea ordenar? - la voz de la chica tras el mostrador saco a Takeru de sus pensamientos

\- Un cono de chocolate con almendras y uno de chocolate amargo -

Los helados no demandaron mucho tiempo y para cuándo la chica se los entrego Takeru se hizo camino a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

Hikari seguía en el mismo lugar solo que su atención era robada por uno niños que se veían tras el vidrio que los separaba de la calle y no se dio cuenta cuándo su amigo se sentó en frente de ella.

\- A veces me sorprende lo mucho que te gustan los niños.

\- No note cuando volviste.

\- Solo han sido segundos, tu helado - Takeru dice esto a la par con la entrega del cono de chocolate con almendras

\- No debiste…

\- No digas nada, sé que en tu mente me estás agradeciendo y besando ambas mejillas.

\- Mucha modestia Takaishi - respondió Hikari con una pequeña risa ante los comentarios de Takeru

\- Ven

Hikari tomo la mano que le ofrecía Takeru y salieron del local como si de una pareja se tratase.

Al llegar al centro comercial fueron directamente a buscar la cinta fotográfica para Hikari, lo último que harían sería buscar un regalo para la madre de Takeru. Ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Natsuko Takaishi, por lo que su hijo quería tener un presente para su progenitora y como era hombre no sabía que comprarle, ahí es donde entraba Hikari al juego.

Llevaban casi veinte minutos recorriendo algunas tiendas pero aún sin encontrar nada, de momentos el rubio creía haber visto algo genial para su presente y su amiga se negaba diciendo que no era algo que un hijo podría regalarle a su madre en su cumpleaños, logrando que Takeru lo dejara de lado y buscará otra cosa que podría servirle.

\- ¿Qué tal si haces que le envíen un ramo de rosas? - sugirió la joven con mucha emoción

\- ¿Rosas? - preguntó arrugando la nariz ante la idea de Hikari

\- Mi padre ha hecho eso en mi último cumpleaños, era un ramo enorme y traía 18 rosas blancas, fue el regalo más lindo de todos

\- Es bueno saber que te gustó mi regalo - respondió Takeru con un poco de sarcasmo

\- Y mucho - afirmó la castaña recordando a su mejor amigo plantado en su puerta con dulces y su película favorita justo a la hora que ella había nacido, 02:40 am para ser más exactos

\- Entonces ¿rosas? -

\- Mamá Natsuko quedara anonadada - reafirmo la castaña

\- Bien, iremos por las rosas - soltó de manera decidida el rubio

Fueron directamente a la florería que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Dentro de la tienda fue Hikari quien hizo el pedido y explico cómo querían el ramo, dejando estipulada la fecha y dirección donde debía ser entregada, mientras Takeru viajaba de lado a lado mirando las distintas especies y colores que lo rodeaban.

Takeru se sitio al lado de Hikari, esperando a que su amiga terminara de hablar con el encargado, para poder hacer su pedido, cuando vio que ella ya había terminado de hablar decidió poner en marcha su plan.

\- Buenas tardes, quisiera comprar un ramo de cinco lirios – pidió al encargado

\- ¿Para entregar a domicilio o usted se lo llevara? –

\- Me lo llevare ¿Puede tener dedicatoria? – consulto con una sonrisa, al ver como su amiga no entendía y no preguntaba nada al respecto

\- Claro, hay tarjetas a elección en este álbum, su amiga podría ayudarle joven – el hombre les dejo un álbum encima del mostrador y se fue a lo que el suponía que era armar el dichoso ramo

\- ¿Qué haces? – cuestiono Hikari por lo bajo

\- Es una sorpresa – fue lo único que la chica tuvo como respuesta

\- De acuerdo… - dejo salir Hikari con cierta desconfianza en su voz

Para cuando el hombre volvió con el ramo entre las manos, ambos jóvenes no habían vuelto a hablar y Takeru ya había seleccionado la tarjeta y escrito la dedicatoria sin dejar que Hikari lo viera mientras lo hacía. Todo ese secretismo que tenía Takeru para con Hikari no hizo nada más que dejarla fuera de sí, aun así la castaña ignoro la ola de preguntas que se formulaba en su mente, solo observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su mejor amigo a la espera de que este le respondiera todas las preguntas que ni siquiera habían salido por su boca.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la salida te explicare todo – fue lo único que dijo Takeru mientras recibía un asentimiento de parte de Hikari

En la entrada del centro comercial se veía como público en general y trabajadores de dicho centro salían de lugar con un poco de prisa para retornar a su hogar, pero para Takeru era que iba a lanzarse dentro de una piscina sin fondo y eso en cierta forma lo preocupaba un poco, aunque para su amiga era como un momento cualquiera en el que volvería a casa luego de una tarde común con su mejor amigo, restándole importancia a la dicha sorpresa que tenía Tk.

\- Ten – exclamo Takeru con un susurro y entregándole el ramo a Hikari

\- Tk…

\- Por favor lee la tarjeta – se apresuró a decir el rubio

\- " _Superior Yagami ¿desea ser mi cita el día de fin de trimestre" #Takeru Takaishi –_ leyó en voz alta la muchacha sin despegar la vista del trozo de papel que sostenía firmemente con su mano

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Creí que ya había respondido eso, si iré a la fogata contigo, como todos los años Takeru

\- No has entendido Hikari - suspiro el rubio mientras su mirada bajaba hasta el piso

\- Entonces explícame - pidió la castaña con un susurro

\- Quiero que seas mi cita ese día, pero una cita oficial, no una cita de mejores amigos como todos los años - se explicó el muchacho buscando con urgencia la mirada de su amiga

\- Takeru...

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado..._


	6. Capitulo 06

**Lunes 01 de Septiembre de 2008**

 **Fin del segundo trimestre.**

* * *

Luego de esa tarde la semana paso mas rápido de costumbre, dejando a su paso a un intranquilo Takeru y a una confundida Hikari, quien le había asegurado al rubio que no sabia que responder ante su pregunta y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Aunque Takeru haya creído que seria un par de horas y a lo mas un día, la respuesta no llego y aun no llegaba, para dejarlo con su corazón en la mano al estar a casi diez horas del evento.

Ese día martes no había clases, aunque debían reunirse a las siete de la tarde en el bosque donde seria el gran asunto, para juntarse con sus respectivas citas y entregarles la sorpresa que cada uno le tenia preparada a la persona que los acompañaba.

Toda esa parafernalia hacia sentir a Takeru irritado y nervioso, por que, no estaba seguro si aun tenia cita y tampoco tenia una sorpresa si es que llegaba a tener una cita antes de la hora del evento.

A pesar de todo lo malo que tenia sobre los hombros había una cosa que le alegraba el día al pequeño rubio y eso era que su hermano había llegado durante el fin de semana al cumpleaños de su madre y tenia planeado quedarse con ellos en su casa por esa semana, contando la noticia de que Mimi pasaría un mes en Estados Unidos en casa de sus padres. Ante la idea de tener a su hermano en casa su humor había mejorado, aunque bien sabia que en algún momento explotaría de los nervios siguió concentrado viendo como su hermano intentaba arreglar lo que el tornado Tk había desordenado en su habitación.

\- Di que es lo que te sucede.

\- Mmm...

\- Tk, responde - regañaba Yamato mientras lanzaba una pieza de ropa en dirección a su hermano menor

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por que me golpeas?

\- ¿Que te sucede?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Estas así por que Hikari aun no te da una respuesta? - cuestiono el rubio mayor alzando una de sus ceja

\- No.

\- Si te consuela en algo, Hikari esta igual o peor que tu - Yamato termino de decir eso y salio sin avisar del cuarto de su hermano menor, dejándolo mas confundido.

El menor de los "Ishida" salio a pasos rápidos de su cuarto para cuestionar lo que su hermano había dicho anteriormente, pero fue ignorando olímpicamente al ver como su hermano mayor se había encerrado en la cocina y con sus audífonos en los oídos.

\- Yama - llamo el menor sin obtener respuesta

\- ...

\- Hermano estoy hablándote - volvio a llamar al mayor pero agregando el hecho que le retiro uno de los auriculares del oido

\- Si tu me dices que te pasa yo te pongo atención, si no, vete por donde viniste.

\- Esta bien

Takeru le contó todo lo que había omitido la primera vez que habló con Yamato. Sobre como Hikari había prometido una respuesta que aun no llegaba y el resto de sus inquietudes que lo estaban carcomiendo. Yamato lo dejo hablar y una vez que su hermano termino su relato siguió en silencio, buscando algo para poder ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Creo que hiciste bien en invitarla a salir.

\- Eso ya lo sé, seguí el consejo de Yuri.

\- ¿Que consejo?

\- El día que Mimi... Eso, yo tuve una cita con Yuri y nos encontramos con Hikari, se suponía que para Kari yo estaba de camino a tu casa, pero nos vio en el parque y tuvo un intercambio de palabras poco amistoso con Yuriko.

\- ¿Esa chica insulto a Kari? - interrumpió Yamato

\- Mas bien Kari le dijo unas cuantas palabras - respondió Takeru con gracia al recordar como habia reaccionado Hikari ese dia

\- Y...

\- Cierto - afirmo el menor para seguir contando su relato - Kari nos dejo solos y yo salí detrás de ella, cuando volví a donde estaba con Yuriko había una nota que tenia escrito "No la dejes ir." y eso es lo que no quiero Yamato, dejarla ir.

\- Antes que todo ¿por que dices que no quieres dejarla ir?

\- Hikari me gusta Yamato, no se desde cuando pero lo hace y quise lanzarme a la piscina de un solo golpe.

\- Te diré que ella no se hace la idea de que pueda gustarte y ha negado al cien esa posibilidad, Taichi me lo dijo.

\- Estoy perdido, seré el único idiota sin cita - exclamo frustrado el menor

\- Te ayudare con eso.

Durante las próximas horas se refugiaron en el cuarto del mayor, preparando todo para que los planes de Takeru tuvieran un resultado positivo, aunque, por otro lado estaba Hikari en su casa refugiada en el cuarto de su hermano mayor y siendo aconsejada por Sora.

\- ¿Crees que deba hacer tanto alboroto por como ir vestida a la fogata? - cuestiono la menor de las dos mujeres

\- Creo que deberías hablar con Takeru pero ignoraras eso, así que ignorare el que no quieras arreglarte y te haré ver linda - respondió la pelirroja con sarcasmo y realismo en su voz

\- Hablare con el

\- ¡Bien! - celebro Sora

\- Solo si me dejas escoger mi ropa, no tengo nada en contra de tus gustos Sora, pero yo tengo los propios - dijo la castaña seguido de haber rodado los ojos con indiferencia a su cuñada

\- Esta bien ¿A que hora quieres que te lleve al instituto?

\- Aun falta una hora, iré a cambiarme - finalizo Hikari para salir del cuarto de Taichi dejando a la pelirroja sola en el cuarto de su novio

Ya lo había decidido, Hikari tenia en mente ir lo mas cómoda posible y así lo hizo, no era el conjunto mas lujoso del mundo pero ella se sentía bien.

Puso en su mochila todo lo que necesitaría para tomar fotografías de su ultima fogata y la fue a dejar al sofá de la sala para dejar todo en su cuarto ordenado.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - hablo Gatomon dentro de la habitacion

\- Creí que estarías en casa de Miyako ayudándola con la puerta...

\- Volví por que quiero ir contigo Kari - corto la felina

\- Si vas deberás ocultarte - anuncio Hikari con una mueca en el rostro

\- Puedo ocultarme en un arbusto del patio

\- Entonces si - afirmo Hikari para acercarse a su compañera y tomarla en sus brazos

Pasaron el resto de hora hablando y jugando entre ellas. Para cuando Sora se hizo presente en la habitación a recordar que ya debían estar de camino, la castaña salio con todo lo preparado pero sin antes poner un gorro en su mochila en caso de que la noche se pusiera fría.

El trayecto hasta el instituto fue ameno, la conversación entre ambas chicas y la digital era totalmente ajena a lo que podía pasar en el evento y así fue como Hikari llego sin culpa al lugar, con una Gatomon que bajo corriendo del vehículo para adentrarse al arbusto mas cercano a la fogata y observar todo.

\- Ten un buen termino de trimestre Hika - se despidió Sora desde el asiento del piloto

\- Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde

\- Nos vemos en casa - y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja para arrancar el auto e irse del lugar

Hikari ingreso al patio del instituto junto con otros alumnos que reconoció de cursos menores y se encamino al sector que le correspondía a los de ultimo año donde pudo observar a los lejos a Ken junto a unos cuantos compañeros de ambos.

Mientras dentro del recinto se encontraba casi todo el alumnado, en la entrada había un rubio al que literalmente se lo estaban comiendo los nervios y su hermano al lado no hacia mas que recordarle lo que estaba por hacer en poco tiempo.

\- Ya deja la mariconada Takeru, has estado bajo mas presión y te pone nervioso el esta pisando el mismo piso que la chica que te gusta - se quejo Yamato cierta gracia en su voz

\- ¿No te sentiste así cuando lo hiciste con Mimi? ¡Deberías entenderme!

\- Yo no me volví una nena y sabes perfectamente como lo hice con Mimi - respondió con orgullo el mayor de los rubios

\- Estas siendo un pésimo espécimen de hermano mayor maduro - contraataco Takeru

\- Y tu estas siendo un total idiota, ahora mueve tu trasero que la fogata ya esta encendida y asumo que eres el único idiota que no ha llegado

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el patio y se encontraron con una gran fogata en medio de varias personas que ya estaban sentadas con sus respectivas parejas. Tanto Takeru como Yamato comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a cierta castaña, sabiendo que era una persona entre casi 150 chicas.

Yamato pudo visualizar a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo junto a Ken Ichijoiji y parecía ser que compartían una grata conversación. Con esa información dirigió a su hermano a pocos metros de donde estaban sus amigos hablando.

Takeru por su parte estaba nervioso pero no a gran escala, se había calmado a si mismo con la idea de que su plan saldría bien y con todo a su favor.

\- ¿Por qué no estas con Yagami-senpai? – escucho el rubio a sus espaldas

\- Yuriko – soltó con asombro el rubio

\- Te ves muy bien Takeru-kun – elogio la morena a Tk

\- Digo lo mismo, ¿No estas con tu cita? –

\- Vine con unas amigas, nada importante ¿Hikari-senpai no vendría contigo? – cuestiono Yuriko así como que no quiere la cosa

\- Ehh… ¿Kari? Esta… está conversando con Ken por allá – dijo con poca comodidad Takeru

\- Claro, ¿No te gustaría sentarte con nosotras? – consulto la chica, al ver que el chico que le gustaba estaba solo o al menos su intuición le decía eso

\- No te preocupes, Kari y yo nos sentaremos con nuestros amigos, nos vemos – Takeru se despidió con rapidez, no quería que las preguntas de Yuri lo volvieran a su estado nervioso que con esfuerzo había dejado atrás

\- Por fin te encuentro, ya hable con el encargado y no hay problema con lo que vamos a hacer – el rubio reconoció la voz de su hermano y realmente no sabía en qué momento se había separado de su lado

\- ¿Cuándo…

\- Luego de que quedaste viendo como baboso en dirección a Kari – respondió el mayor con simpleza

Takeru miro con reproche a su hermano con la intención de intimidarlo a sabiendas que no lograría nada, pero Yamato había escogido el peor día para burlarse de él.

\- Se supone que primero compartirán algo y luego les pedirán que todos tomen asiento con sus parejas alrededor del fuego, pero eso será cuando ya este oscuro y por el color del cielo, eso pasara en unos treinta o cuarenta minutos – informo Yamato

\- Que Mimi no te vea la cara cuando hablas del espacio, pareciera que lo amas más que a tu novia, lo digo por la cara de felicidad que tenías – se burló el menor

Yamato solo ignoro el comentario de su hermano menor y se encamino a la pequeña tarima ubicada en uno de los extremos del patio, le dijo unas cuantas palabras a uno de los encargados que simplemente respondió con una reverencia y un " _Como usted ordene superior Ishida_ " logrando sacar una sonrisa en ambos rubios.

La hora iba pasando y cada uno de los alumnos comenzaba a tomar asiento, Hikari se encontraba junto a sus amigos, aunque estos estaban inmersos en su propia conversación ella les ponía un poco de atención y seguía viajando de rostro en rostro buscando a Takeru, a quien había visto al rato de haber llegado y ahora parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de su rubio mejor amigo. Cuando le iba a consultar a Ken y a Daisuke si habían visto a Takeru comenzó a sonar una melodía en guitarra que logro capturar la atención de todos, incluyéndola, al poner la vista en la tarima logro divisar cabello rubio y por el porte supo que se trataba de Yamato, pero no contaba con que lo siguiente que veria frente a ella seria a Takeru con un micrófono en las manos siendo rodeado por gran parte del alumnado, dejando el espacio necesario para poder avanzar.

 _Oh, there she goes again_

 _Every morning it's the same_

 _You walk on by my house_

 _I wanna call out your name_

 _I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_

 _You got me thinking what we could be 'cause..._

 _I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

 _This is typical of love_

 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait_

 _I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

 _In my dreams you're with me_

 _We'll be everything I want us to be_

 _And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_

 _Or is that just me and my imagination_

Takeru no tenia la menor idea de lo que acababa de hacer y tampoco entendía como fue que hizo todo lo que su hermano le dijo, se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello y lo sabia bien.

Ella sabia que Takeru cantaba, pero era algo que estaba solo a conocimiento de ella y de Yamato, y realmente nunca pensó que el haría eso en frente de todo en instituto, mucho menos pensó que se iba a plantar en frente de ella para regalarle esa sonrisa tierna que contadas veces ella misma había apreciado.

Por su lado Takeru Takaishi no sabia que decir, solamente la miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras el resto del alumnado esperaba que uno de los dos llevara a cabo alguna acción. Lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue acercarse a Hikari lo suficiente que fácilmente sus miradas se separaban por escasos cinco centímetros.

Ni si quiera pensó su siguiente movimiento fue por inercia, como si fuera lo mas común del mundo. Takeru se acerco a ella y simplemente la beso, sin importarle que todo el instituto los viera y lo mejor de todo, era que Hikari no se nego, simplemente le correspondió.

* * *

 **Martes 02 de Septiembre de 2008**

 **Comienzo de la semana de vacaciones antes del último trimestre.**

* * *

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente como simples imágenes y es que aún no había logrado caer en cuenta que se había besado con su mejor amigo. Aunque para ser sincera el hecho no le disgustó, ni le disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

Desde que despertó en la mañana Hikari sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, no sabía si era todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el hecho de que no había dormido bien por todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza o sentía miedo porque dentro de una hora tenia dentista y le apretarían los brackets, sinceramente la muchacha no sabía a qué se debía el cómo se sentía.

Dejo que su compañera siguiera durmiendo sobre su cama, aún era temprano para despertarla, aunque su hermano no correría la misma suerte, le había prometido llevarla a la consulta y luego por un regalo, para enmendar el dolor que la sentiría después de que le ajustaran los aparatos.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con una revuelta melena castaña que sobresalía desde la nevera.

\- Hola hermano - habló con una sonrisa ante la estampilla de su hermano asaltando a la comida

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? son las 8 de la mañana - responde un Taichi totalmente adormilado

\- Debes llevarme a la consulta, así que tienes que ir a ducharte rápido - regaño Hikari a su hermano mientras que lo jalaba fuera de la nevera

\- ¿A qué hora es? -

\- Debo esta allá a las 9 de la mañana, pero me gusta estar antes para salir más rápido, ¡Muévete! -

Taichi imitó un saludo militar y se encamina a su cuarto por ropa y así poder ducharse tranquilo. Por otro lado Hikari preparo algo para que desayunar, las porciones que había preparado eran a escala Taichi, una de esas era para ella, ya sabía que después de la consulta no podría comer nada por el dolor que tendría en sus dientes, así que por ese momento seria la versión femenina de su hermano.

No se pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Taichi apareció en el comedor y se ubicó al lado de Hikari, aunque literalmente se devoró su comida al lado de su hermana esperando que está se terminara su porción. Una vez que ambos estaban listos y habían dejado todo limpio salieron del apartamento en dirección al auto de Taichi.

\- ¿Que harás luego del dentista? - cuestiono Taichi al llegar a la puerta del conductor de su auto

\- No lo sé, quizás llorar por el dolor, aun no lo decido - responde Hikari con cierto desdén en su voz

\- Ya sube - Taichi no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta de su hermana y esta hizo caso a su petición

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Yamato y yo iremos a Kioto, así que no sé si quieres ir con nosotros, quedarte en casa de Tk o ir a llorar a tu cuarto -

\- Luego te digo -

Salieron del estacionamiento del edificio y se encaminaron a la consulta en medio del centro, no había demasiado tráfico a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que el tiempo no fue problema.

Ya en el centro médico Hikari entro tan rápido como llegó, aunque tenía claro que estaría ahí solo un par de minutos, pero nunca pensó que a los diez minutos ya iba a estar fuera de la sala de su dentista y con un dolor que como había explicado el especialista iba a durar a lo máximo tres días.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? - pregunto Taichi al verla salir con una mueca de asco en el rostro

\- ... - aunque Hikari no respondió de forma verbal, le asintió en forma de respuesta

\- Entonces ahora iremos a casa de Tk - afirmo el mayor

\- Primero debes comprarme lo que prometiste - la mueca que hizo Hikari al terminar de hablar logro hacer que Taichi se estremeciera, ya que el castaño sabia como era todo el tema de los aparatitos y daba gracias a dios que su tratamiento ya había terminado hace años

\- Bien, te comprare comida para bebé - respondió con una risa y ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de su hermana - ¿Qué? es lo único que te dejaran comer tus dientes, así que ponte el cinturón rápido que nos vamos -

Su paso por el supermercado fue bastante corto y Taichi había aprovechado la oportunidad para comprar bastante comida de bebé ante los ojos de su hermana, que traía una mirada de rencor al ver como Taichi se burlaba de ella con esas cosas.

Cuando salieron del local, emprendieron camino a casa de Takeru, Hikari ya lo había decidido, sin importar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, prefería estar ahora con su "mejor amigo" si es que aun podía llamarlo así, estaba segura que Takeru se encargaría de hacer que su día más ameno y con menos bromas a comparación de las que podía regalarle su propio hermano.

Durante todo el camino Taichi prefirió no molestarla, uno, por que odiaba las miradas de odio que a veces regalaba Hikari y dos, sabia cuán incómoda se sentía ella, más que mal, él había sufrido lo mismo hace unos cinco años atrás.

\- Entonces te quedaras con el engendro rubio - afirmo Taichi e inmediatamente recibió un pulgar arriba en señal de afirmación por parte de su hermana menor

* * *

Takeru llevaba inmóvil en su cama casi una hora, había sido poco y nada lo que había dormido durante la noche y solo pensando en que tuvo el valor suficiente para besar a Kari y frente a todos sus compañeros, aunque lo mejor de sus pensamientos se resumía en que ella le había correspondido, cuando iba con toda las ideas de que ella lo empujaría lejos en señal de rechazo. Llevaba casi dos años sin sentirse así, su única ex novia lo había hecho sentir algo parecido, aunque con la mitad de las sensaciones que tenía ahora en el pecho y el estómago. Ahora se sentía casi arriba de una nube, aunque estaba consiente que solo era su colchón y su rostro dejaba ver una sonrisa de idiota embobado.

Para Yamato tener que presenciar todas esas estupideces era casi enfermante, había una sola persona que no le causaba eso con tanto sentimentalismo y esa únicamente era su novia.

El mayor de los rubios se encargó de preparar el desayuno ese día, principalmente para su madre que ese día debería estar todo el día en la televisora. Yamato tuvo una larga charla con su madre antes de que esta se marchara, dejando al portador de la amistad más tranquilo con respecto a los malos acontecimientos que había tenido hace pocos días.

Siendo las 9:40 de la mañana no veía que su hermano fuera a salir de su cuarto y menos cuando seguía encerrado en una burbuja apodada "Besó a Hikari", luego de soltar una carcajada por el actuar de su hermano, puso todo en una bandeja y se dispuso a llevarla hasta su cuarto.

Al tocar la puerta no obtuvo respuesta por lo que entró de igual forma, para encontrar a Takeru en la misma pose que lo había encontrado cuando lo fue a despertar.

\- ¿Así me veía yo cuando comencé a salir con Mimi? - cuestionó Yamato con cierto asco

\- Verte a ti era peor, que de ser un café amargo hayas pasado a ser un pastel que mataría de diabetes a cualquiera, eso sí dio asco - contraatacó Takeru con diversión

\- Con las enfermedades no se juega idiota - regañó el mayor

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Takeru

\- Tu comida está en el escritorio, iré a Kioto con Taichi así que volveré dentro de unas horas y por favor hazme el favor de ir a comprar un pastel de chocolate con fresas. - avisó y pidió el mayor

\- Mimi...

\- Sí, iremos a buscarla al Aeropuerto, así que quedas libre en tu primer día de vacaciones.

\- Es solo una semana de descanso - aclaró Tk encogiéndose de hombros

\- Lo que sea, nos vemos a la tarde engendro

\- Si mamá te escucha hablarme así...

\- Mamá también se refiere a ti como engendro - le cortó Yamato y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfadora

\- Idiota - fue lo último que dejo salir Takeru para encaminarse a su escritorio a comer su desayuno y luego poder darse una ducha

Takeru adoraba cuando su hermano estaba en casa y sobre todo cuando iba con Mimi, por qué siempre le preparaban algo rico de comer y obviamente si era la castaña quien estaba al mando de la cocina. Literalmente devoro su desayuno y busco su ropa y una toalla para encerrarse en el baño de su cuarto.

* * *

Habían llegado al apartamento hace unos minutos y Taichi ya estaba ideando alguna manera para animar a Mimi cuando llegaran de vuelta, aunque Yamato solo fingía escucharlo, por otro lado Hikari se había aburrido de escuchar a su hermano tan animado cuando ella sentía que le estaban jalando los dientes, así que con el permiso de Yamato se adentró en el cuarto de su amigo. No vio a Takeru al entrar pero si percibió el sonido de la regadera, así que supuso que se estaba duchando.

Por inercia se sentó en la cama del rubio, pero el dolor y la rabia que sentía gracias a sus dientes la hicieron coger las mantas y envolverse con ellas como si fuera una bolita, procurando ocultar todo su cuerpo bajo estas. Escucho a Yamato despedirse y decir que había comida para ambos en la nevera, también pudo entender los balbuceos de su hermano explicando que debía comer compota de bebé, estaba tan inmersa en lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación que no se percató del momento en que TK salió del cuarto de baño y se había quedado observándola de manera graciosa.

\- Hola... - Saludo la castaña en un susurro

\- Hola, creí que no me veías -

\- ¿Cómo estás? - cuestiono Hikari con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, que según sus sentidos se estaba volviendo espeso

\- Genial, iré a dejar esto al lavadero, ya vuelvo -

\- Ok... -

\- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes? ¿Te duelen? - Tk apunto a sus propios dientes para que Hikari comprendiera a que se refería

\- Serán los tres días más largos de mi vida - suspiro Hikari al terminar de hablar

\- No lo creas, hazme un hueco - pidió el rubio para acomodarse a su lado - Hoy será un día en cama, no con pijama, pero si habrá comida, no te preocupes traeré tu comida de bebé como grito Tai cuando estaba saliendo del baño - explico a su amiga al ver su cara de duda

\- Genial...

\- Avísale a tu emoción que debe despertarse

\- Quiero dormir - pidió la castaña al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en el pecho de Takeru como era siempre su costumbre

\- Y yo quiero volver a besarte - soltó Takeru sin haber pensado antes de hablar

Para Hikari fue totalmente tierno ver como el rostro de TK se volvía completamente rojo, aunque no quería confundir a su amigo y de paso a ella misma, lo beso en la comisura de los labios, fue un beso prolongado que logro relajar al muchacho y para cuando ella se separó, Takeru seguía en mente con su antigua intención.

\- Pero fui más rápida que tú y te besé antes -

\- No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero... - se sinceró el, mientras con su mano acariciaba la suave mejilla de ella - Hikari, de verdad te quiero, no digo que este enamorado de ti, pero me gustas y mucho -

-TK... No sé qué es lo que siento, también te quiero, pero no quiero que dejemos de ser mejores amigos, aparte sabes que no estoy buscando una relación -

\- No dejaremos de ser amigos, tampoco te obligare a que gustes de mi o que salgas conmigo. Solo te pediré una cosa - igual que Hikari, aunque mantuviste su semblante de interrogación por lo que decidiste continuar hablando - Sal conmigo, en una cita o más de una si gustas- el tono de voz de Tk demostraba desconfianza total y nerviosismo

\- Solo prométeme que a pesar de todo, si las cosas no resultan como tú esperas, seguiremos siendo amigos -

\- Lo prometo y créeme que no permitiré que las cosas entre nosotros cambien de forma negativa -

\- Entonces sí, quiero tener una cita contigo o más de una si las cosas se dan bien -

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora puedo besarte? - Takeru consulta esto con alegría en su voz

\- No, hasta que estemos en esa cita - corrigió la castaña

\- Esta bi... - iba a aceptar la condición, pero Hikari lo interrumpió al besarlo en los labios de forma rápida

\- Aunque eso no significa que yo no pueda besarte -

\- Eres cruel pero justa - aseguró el rubio, para depositar un sonoro beso en la frente de la castaña, haciéndola reír

Estuvieron recostados en la cama de Takeru hasta poco después del mediodía, tiempo en el cual Hikari logro dormir por casi más de una hora.

Prepararon un almuerzo simple, ya que Tk no quería presumir que podía comer lo que quisiera mientras Kari estuviera junto a él, aunque está se alimentó con lo mismo que había comido Takeru, sin importarle las molestias que sentía.

* * *

En Kioto, Yamato y Taichi ya se habían encontrado con Mimi, quien desde que vio a su novio en el aeropuerto no se separó de el por nada del mundo, no le importaba que Taichi tuviera que cargar su maleta, para ella era más importante estar abrazada a Yamato, luego de no haberlo visto por varios días.

\- Díganme por qué no puedo ir a dejar esta cosa al auto - regañó Taichi mientras arrastraba de mala manera la maleta

\- Si querías dejarla en el auto, debiste haberlo dicho antes de que saliéramos del aeropuerto - respondió Yamato, mirando a Mimi con una sonrisa cómplice

\- Iré al maldito aeropuerto y meteré esta estúpida cosa en la cajuela -

\- El vocabulario Yagami, recuerda que soy una dama y merezco respeto - hablo por primera vez Mimi, moviendo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación

\- Vamos por algo de comer - Yamato se dirigió a Mimi, saltándose completamente las quejas de su amigo y este lo miraba con cierto resentimiento

\- Está bien cariño, nos vemos luego Tai - se despidió Tachikawa y se encaminó junto a su novio en busca de un local donde almorzar

\- Si no los quisiera tanto, juro que los odiaría - bufó en voz baja el moreno

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creer que estén juntos! - la morena prácticamente estaba regañando al aire, por el simple hecho de que el patio de su casa se encontraba vacío y era la única en casa o al menos eso creía

\- Deberías dejar de gritar - hablo el menor que venía acompañado de uno de sus compañeros y buen amigo

\- ¡Por Dios Jiro! Sabes que debes anunciarte cuando llegas a casa - lo regañó la mayor sin importarle que su hermano viniera acompañado

\- Lo siento Iori, mi hermana está pasando por un colapso al ver como el chico que le gusta eligió a otra chica y la besó en frente de todos - se burló el menor con la intención de hacer reír a su amigo

\- Takayama-san, ¿Qué hay de malo en que Takeru guste de Hikari? - quiso saber Hida, logrando poner incómoda a Yuriko

\- ¡Que son unos estúpidos!, Takeru debió dedicarme esa canción a mí - Yuri susurro lo último con la intención de que los menores no escucharán

\- No seas maleducada, el Superior Takaishi y la Superior Yagami son amigos de Iori, aparte el hecho que los insultes habla muy mal de ti -

\- No tienes derecho a regañarme, soy tu hermana mayor y merezco tu respeto Jiro -

\- Será mejor que me vaya, quede de ayudar a mi abuelo en casa - se disculpó Iori al ver como su amigo comenzaba a discutir con su hermana mayor y por el momento él no quería ni ser participe ni ver cómo se seguían gritando

\- Te acompaño a la salida -

\- Hasta luego Takayama-san - se despidió Iori para salir rápidamente del lugar

* * *

El resto del día fue normal para todos, Taichi siguió regañando a sus amigos hasta las horas más tarde que llegaron de vuelta a Odaiba y por fin se encontró con Sora, dejando de hacer mal tercio con los chicos.

Tk y Kari fueron a casa de esta última una hora después del almuerzo, así que pasaron la tarde junto a Yuuko Yagami y Gatomon, mayormente viendo alguna película que estuvieran pasando por el cable.

* * *

 **Viernes 05 de Septiembre de 2008**

* * *

Sora estaba segura que cuando todo el mundo se enterara de lo que acababan de hacer pondrían el grito en el cielo, sobre todo Hikari y Mimi, aunque estaba segura que ambas se molestarían hasta el punto de ignorarla por un par de días, las conocía tan bien, que sabía que sucedería.

Por otro lado Taichi no cabía en sí con la euforia que sentía, era como ver a un niño que sería consentido por su padre y nadie le podía discutir que la sonrisa que traía en el rostro el moreno no desaparecería, no importaba que cosa negativa le dijeran, simplemente ese era el día de Taichi Yagami.

La pelirroja sabía que en el apartamento de los Yagami se encontraba Takeru, Miyako y Ken, con la respectiva familia de su novio y el saber que serían recibidos por más personas de lo que esperaba la hacía sentirse descompuesta, pero al parecer a Taichi le daba igual, ya que no podía ver más allá de su propia felicidad, entrando al apartamento como si no hubiera ido en meses.

\- ¡FAMILIA! - grito el moreno, logrando atraer la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala

\- ¿Sucede algo hijo? - preguntó Susumu con cierta preocupación

\- ¡Saca la mejor champagne que tengas papá! - volvió a gritar Tai, logrando hacer que Sora se pusiera más colorada que el color de su cabello

\- Taichi, ¿podrías explicarnos por qué gritas tanto? - la voz de Yuuko era la que usaba cuando regañaba al mayor de sus hijos y eso haría si el moreno no dejaba de hablar con gritos

\- Lo siento por la euforia de Tai, la idea era que no se emocionara tanto - se disculpó Sora, al ver que su novio no hacia otra cosa que gritar, logrando dejar desconcertados a todos

\- ¡NOS HEMOS CASADO! - dejo salir como si hubiera retenido esa información por demasiado tiempo, logrando generar una ola de confusión entre todos

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos los menores que se encontraban en la sala, aunque la menor de los Yagami era la más sorprendida

\- Familia, les presento a Sora Yagami - Taichi hablo con tanto orgullo que logro hacer que Sora se relajara ante la situación y la forma en la que habían dado a conocer todo

Todos los individuos quedaron en silencio y era ese el momento en el cual Sora se preguntaba si había sido buena idea seguir las ocurrencias de Taichi, no es que no lo quisiera, ella lo amaba con su vida y estaba bastante segura de eso, pero tiempo atrás habían decidido esperar hasta que ambos salieran de la universidad para llevar a cabo la boda y con solo ver la cara de enojo con mezcla de tristeza que tenían su cuñada y su suegra la hacían querer haber esperado un poco más de tiempo.

\- No puedo creer que no nos hicieras participe de algo tan importante como su boda - regaño Yuuko con indignación a Taichi

\- Deberías estar feliz Mamá, no regañarme -

\- Mamá tiene razón, nos hiciste a un lado - habló Hikari, luego de salir de su etapa de sorpresa, pero su voz se sentía triste, pues ella era una de las que soñaba con hacer que la boda de su hermano fuera inolvidable para todos

\- Chicos, ¿Ustedes ni siquiera nos felicitaran? -

\- Lo siento, ¡Enhorabuena!, felicidades por su compromiso - felicito Ken Ichijouji y pudo notar como Sora estaba tan nerviosa como el resto de la familia Yagami, a excepción de Taichi claro

\- Mimi se pondrá realmente furiosa con ambos, pero aun así ¡FELICIDADES! - Miyako grito la última palabra y abrazo a los recién casados

Hikari seguía al lado de Takeru, no sabiendo que hacer, ¡Todo había sido demasiado rápido! hace pocos minutos estaba compartiendo con sus amigos luego de que su padre aceptara que saliera con Tk y de la nada su hermano llegaba con tremenda noticia.

\- ¿Porque ustedes están tomados de las manos? - pregunto Taichi al ver las manos entrelazadas de Tk y Kari

\- Takeru me pidió autorización para salir con Hikari y los he autorizado - respondió Susumu de forma monótona

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tomaras mi opinión en cuenta? Hikari debe preocuparse por sus estudios y después de entrar a la universidad recién podría tener novio - reclamo el mayor, volviendo a poner incómodos a todos

\- Tu no nos consideraste en tu boda, ¿porque yo debería tomar en cuenta lo que digas con respecto a con quien salgo? - respondió con rapidez Hikari, sin poder evitar sentirse bien al saber que por primera vez la situación no podría ser controlada para salir a favor de su hermano y esa sensación era simplemente porque estaba molesta con el

Nadie dijo otra palabra, por lo que Sora le hablo a Taichi para que pasara por alto la situación de su hermana y este pareció tener la mejor idea de su vida, pues la pelirroja reconoció el brillo en los ojos de su ahora esposo y ese brillo aparecía siempre que tenía una idea descabellada

\- Mamá, no debes preocuparte, esta solo fue la ceremonia por el civil, con Sora queremos que la boda religiosa sea en un par de años, cuando ya tengamos un trabajo estable - intento remediar la situación el mayor de los Yagami

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que nos ignoraste hijo - hablo el patriarca de la familia

\- Señores Yagami, agradecemos su hospitalidad, pero no queremos interferir en temas familiares - se despidió el peliazul con una reverencia, interrumpiendo a Taichi

\- Takeru y yo iremos a mi habitación - le siguió Hikari, para despedirse de sus amigos y acompañarlos a la salida, siendo seguida por Takeru en todo momento

\- ¿Dejaran que se encierren solos? - cuestionó el mayor a sus padres

\- No es la primera vez que hacen eso Taichi, recuerda que se conocen hace diez años. Siento todo el alboroto señores Yagami, no fue nuestra intención dejarlos de lado en algo tan importante, me disculpo por el mal rato que les hemos hecho pasar - se disculpó Sora con una reverencia ante sus suegros

\- No están solos hijo, Gatomon esta con ellos y Sora, no debes preocuparte, solo nos tomaron por sorpresa y tu no tienes la culpa de nada, fue Taichi que no supo como expresarse - le respondió Yuuko a su nuera

\- ¿Ahora es todo mi culpa? pero si ella igual acepto -

\- No tienes derecho a objetar, no se me olvidara que no me hiciste participe de tu boda Taichi Yagami - lo reprendió su madre con tono severo

\- Aun así, felicidades y esperamos que sean muy felices - los felicito Susumu

\- Gracias - dijeron al unisono los recién casados junto con una reverencia

Luego de la gran y alocada noticia, Sora y la Sra Yagami prepararon la cena, aunque comerían los cuatro mayores ya que Hikari había salido con Takeru y Gatomon a quien sabe donde, lo mas seguro era que irían al parque, donde la felina podría jugar con su compañera y su amigo.

\- Espero que Hikari no este demasiado tiempo enojada conmigo -

\- Ya veras como todo se arreglara -

\- Ojala pase antes de que volvamos a Tokio - rió con pocas ganas Tai

\- Ya veras que si, solo dale espacio - aseguro Sora para acariciar la mejilla de Tai con ternura

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por leer, espero sus comentarios..._


	7. Capítulo 07

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Lunes 08 de Septiembre de 2008**

* * *

Era lunes y por coincidencias de la vida, el comienzo del último trimestre del año escolar.

Esa mañana Takeru se había presentado en la residencia Yagami a las 07:15 am. En busca de Hikari, aunque fue la Sra. Yagami quien lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues era una de las más felices al saber que su hija estaba saliendo con su amigo de infancia.

– Hola mamá Yuuko – saludó el rubio

– Hijo, Kari ya casi esta lista. ¿Cómo se siente estar en tu último semestre de instituto? – preguntó la matriarca de los Yagami

– Aun no logro creerlo del todo, el tiempo pasó muy rápido.

– Tan rápido que no alcanzare a desayunar - interrumpió la charla, una Hikari bastante acelerada

– Te prepare el desayuno para llevar Hija y a Takeru igual, esta todo en tu lonchera – habló la madre de la castaña y entregándole dicho elemento

– Gracias mamá ¿vamos? – pregunto en dirección al chico

– Claro, adiós mamá Yuuko – se despidió Takaishi

– Que tengan un buen día

Y luego de la última palabra, ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban fuera del apartamento. Salieron del edificio uno al lado del otro y emprendieron camino al instituto.

Durante todo el trayecto platicaron sobre lo que tendrían que hacer en su último tiempo como alumnos y de lo mucho que extrañarían el centro académico luego de graduarse.

Al llegar a las puertas del edificio pudieron sentir la gran cantidad de miradas que sus compañeros les regalaban y ambos sabían el por qué, al parecer el espectáculo que habían dado el hace una semana aun no era olvidado, aunque sabían que luego de que comenzara a correr el rumor de que estaban saliendo, serían el tema favorito de todo el mundo.

Ya en el salón de clases tomaron sus respectivos lugares, aún con la inquisitorial mirada de sus compañeros de curso, ignorando el hecho de que Daisuke literalmente los quemaba con la mirada.

Cuando el profesor hizo el intento por saludar a sus alumnos, fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba frenéticamente la puerta.

– Espero que no haya nadie atrasado el primer día – regaño el docente

– Lo siento profesor Fujimori, la directora necesita a la Superior Yagami y al Superior Ichijouji en su despacho – hablo atropelladamente la joven que se dejó ver luego de que el profesor abriera la puerta

– Yagami, Ichijouji, vayan con Kinomoto – indico el profesor Fujimori

– Si señor – respondió Ken por parte del y Hikari que dejaba su cuaderno y lápices guardados antes de salir

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Takeru en un susurro hacia Kari

– Ni yo lo sé, nos vemos luego - se despidió la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla

– ¡Las demostraciones de afecto fuera del aula Yagami! –

– Lo siento profesor - pidió disculpas Hikari, para por fin salir del aula con los otros dos alumnos

La clase siguió sin gloria alguna para todos los jóvenes dentro del salón y en uno de los descuidos del profesor uno de sus alumnos se cambió de puesto justo al lado del rubio, siendo observado por el resto de sus compañeros.

– Mmm

– No te hagas el idiota Takaishi, ¿Por qué besaste a Kari?

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan cercano a ella como para decirle Kari?

– Iba a ser su novio y te metiste en el camino Takaishi – escupió con resentimiento el chico sin responder a la pregunta que Tk le había hecho

– Creo que ambos sabemos que no me interpuse en nada – sonrió con orgullo el rubio

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Crees que por ser guapo puedes hacer lo que quieras! – gritó Yoshio Saito logrando hacer que todos sus compañeros se enfocaran en su pequeña riña

– Me sorprende el ver que ni siquiera eres capaz de notar que Kari tiene un resentimiento hacia los chicos – se defendió el rubio negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

– ¡SILENCIO! Si van a seguir discutiendo lo harán luego en detención ¿Entendieron? – gritó el docente ya hartó del enfrentamiento que estaban llevando a cabo sus alumnos

– Sí señor – respondió Takeru, pues no tenía ninguna intención de seguir hablando con su compañero

– Lo siento profesor, ¡Pero ese rubio imbécil debe entender que no es de hombres levantarle la chica a otro! – debatió el castaño y haciendo el ademan de lanzarse sobre Tk

– No te pueden levantar a una chica que ni siquiera te ha tomado en cuenta en todo lo que va en el año – habló una voz ajena a la de Takeru y Yoshio

– ¡Motomiya, Saito y Takaishi! se han ganado una semana de detención por interrumpir mi clase con sus estupideces – sentenció el profesor Fujimori logrando de una vez por todas silenciar a los alumnos

* * *

En la dirección del instituto se encontraban Ken y Kari siendo felicitados y literalmente arrastrados a participar en las tareas que la mujer les daba a conocer con tanto orgullo en su voz y es que ambos sabían que esas actividades eran las más aburrida de las que había en el instituto.

Ambos amigos habían sido seleccionados para ir a las distintas universidades del distrito, para conocer las distintas carreras que estos ofrecían.

Ambos jóvenes en ese momento odiaban su informe de conducta y es que si tan solo tuviera alguna calificación negativa no estarían en ese despacho ni si quiera por broma.

– Entonces la señorita Yagami y el Señor Ichijouji al ser de último año y los mayores se harán cargo de dos alumnos cada uno. Yagami estará con Takayama y Minomoto ambas de primero – explicó la mujer de elegante traje logrando poner incomoda a la castaña ante la mención de Yuriko

– Directora, quizás sea mejor que los dos grupos tengan alumnos de los 3 niveles, me refiero a los de instituto y a los que somos de secundaria – habló Iori que había sido designado junto a otro chico de al grupo de Ken

– Puede que tengas razón Hida, entonces, Takayama trabajara con Ichijouji y Yamasaki, el joven Hida ira con Yagami y Minomoto – finalizó la licenciada

– Licenciada, Takeru Takaishi de tercer año también quería participar en esta actividad, me lo dijo hace un tiempo – hablo por primera vez la morena que se encontraba en actitud sumisa al ver a Hikari ahí

–Lo siento Srta. Takayama, pero su novio no tiene el mismo informe de conducta que ustedes, por lo que no alcanzaría a ser partícipe de esto, aunque su puesto de capitán del equipo de baloncesto le demanda demasiado tiempo con los entrenamientos y los partidos – se negó a la propuesta la mayor, sin saber que había creado una incómoda situación entre dos de las chicas

– Siento corregirla Srta. Directora, pero técnicamente Takaishi-senpai es el novio de la superior Yagami – corrigió el chico que se apellida Yamasaki y por el uniforme se reconocía de como compañero de Iori

Ante las palabras del joven todos los que estaban en la sala sobretodo Hikari, que tenía el rostro cubierto por un notorio rubor, por la poca discreción de su vida privada por parte del alumno de primero

– Eso no es relevante aquí Yamasaki, así que solo ustedes participaran en esto, toda la información será enviada a sus correos electrónicos, por el momento pueden volver a sus salones o ir a la cafetería, el primer bloque está por terminar, quedan a libre disposición – finalizo la directora y amablemente les indicaba la salida del aula, la cual fue aceptada por todos siendo liderados por Ken

* * *

Esa misma tarde luego de la jornada escolar y antes del inicio de los entrenamientos de los distintos equipos a los que cada uno iba, los cinco amigos se reunieron en el patio del instituto a compartir un rato.

Todos estaban escuchando como Daisuke narraba el acontecimiento de la mañana con demasiado ímpetu.

– Solo dije una frase y ya tengo una semana de castigo – se quejó el moreno

– ¿Enserio Saito grito todo eso en clase? – pregunto Hikari que estaba sentada al lado de Takeru, ya vestida con su uniforme de animadora

– Siempre me pierdo los momentos estúpidos de Suke – se quejó con una risa Iori, logrando hacer reír al resto de sus amigos

– En realidad el dueño del momento estúpido fue Saito, nosotros no dijimos nada insultante, es más ni siquiera gritamos – habló Takeru, mas para explicación a Hikari que para los chicos

– ¿Por qué dijo que iban a ser novios Kari? ¿Estás jugando partida doble? – pregunto Daisuke con una mirada picara hacia la castaña

– ¿¡Que...

– Tranquila, solo es una broma, sé muy bien que no eres capaz de eso – la interrumpió el moreno, dándole a entender a Kari que solo jugaba

– Yoshio ha estado invitándome a salir desde hace tiempo y siempre lo he rechazado – confeso la única chica que había en el grupo, logrando capturar la atención de todos, sobre todo la de Tk.

– Entonces lo que Dai dijo es verdad –

– ¿Que dijo Suke? – pregunto Ken en dirección a Tk que había sido el último en hablar

– Que no se le puede quitar a una chica que nunca te ha tomado en cuenta, ciento que será una larga semana – el rubio bufo ante el recuerdo de su reciente castigo, que comenzaba mañana

– No creo que tan larga, nos iremos juntos a casa como siempre – lo tranquilizo Hikari

– Gracias - sonrió el rubio, logrando hacer que sus amigos se sintieran incómodos ante la ternura que esos dos emanaban

– Ya es hora, nos vemos mañana, el equipo espera por su capitán – se levantó rápidamente Daisuke luego de ver su reloj de pulsera y su mirada se enfocó en su mejor amigo que aún seguía sentado al lado de Iori – muévete Ichijouji, es de mala educación que nos hagas esperar –

– Nos vemos – se despidió el peli azul, para abandonar rápidamente el lugar junto a Daisuke

Mientras esperaban a que dieran las 5 de la tarde continuaron hablando temas sin demasiada importancia y dándole uno que otro consejo a Iori, sobre el resto de sus años escolares, hasta que Hikari recordó el favor inconsciente que le había hecho el menor.

– Iori, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana –

– ¿Lo de esta mañana? – pregunto Takeru sin entender nada

– Kari estuvo a punto de ser la coordinadora de Yuriko – respondió el menor

– Iori le dio una idea a la directora y con eso ella cambio los equipos – explico de mejor manera la castaña

– Entiendo, ¿Cómo paso tan rápido el tiempo? Ya debería estar en el gimnasio – se alarmo Tk al ver su reloj

– ¿Nos vemos mañana? – consulto Iori, ya que él también tenía que irse

– ¡Claro! – respondieron Tk y Kari al mismo tiempo

Iori siguió el camino contrario a ellos y ambos chicos esperaron a que la silueta del menor desapareciera para emprender marcha al gimnasio y a la pista atlética, aunque Takeru tenía como prioridad llevar a Hikari hasta su lugar de entrenamiento y cerciorarse de que no sería interceptada por algún baboso, como le llamaba el a los pretendientes de la castaña.

– Cuando termine tu entrenamiento estaré esperando en las gradas – aviso el rubio

– Que estemos saliendo no significa que debas cuidarme todo el tiempo – pidió Hikari, ante las claras intenciones de Tk

– Te cuido porque me nace, no es ninguna obligación para mí, que tengas un buen entrenamiento – se despidió Takaishi besando la frente de su acompañante y luego comenzar a caminar hacia el gimnasio

– ¡TK! – Lo llamo Hikari luego de ver como se alejaba unos metros y comenzaban a llegar algunas de las otras animadoras

Takeru volvió en si para observar a Hikari, pero no conto con que la encontraría tan cerca y tampoco con el hecho de que ella literalmente se lanzó a su cuello para a abrazarlo, logrando atraer la mirada de varias chicas que iban a la pista a entrenar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – soltó con una pequeña risa el rubio

– Ten un buen entrenamiento, nos vemos a la salida – respondió Kari y sin más le dio un beso totalmente inocente, ella sabía que tenían público, pero aun así no se sintió tan tímida, llevaban una semana saliendo, pero tenían casi una vida de conocerse y eso le dio el valor necesario para hacer eso, Tk por su lado le correspondió feliz y al separarse la vio con sus ojos brillantes y un ligero rubor y ahí sintió que tenía toda la suerte de su lado, acaricio su mejilla antes de volver a besar su frente y tranquilizar a su "chica"

– Nos vemos a la salida –

* * *

– Es increíble que Yagami este saliendo con Takeru Takaishi, es irónico que todo ese grupito de amigos termine emparejados entre sí –

Hikari escuchó claramente como las alumnas del otro salón de segundo año, opinaban con respecto a su vida y comenzaban a involucrar al resto de sus amigos.

La castaña encontró eso totalmente fuera de lugar; ellas no tenían idea de todo lo que habían pasado ella y sus amigos con el transcurso de los años.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en la plática de las chica, pero mientras simulaba arreglar su uniforme diario dentro de su casillero.

– ¿Será posible salir con Ishida-senpai? - preguntó una de las muchachas como si fuera un reto para sí misma

– El día que Tachikawa lo bote, aunque Taichi es más de mi gusto – hablo una segunda voz que pertenecía a Airi Oka

– ¡YAGAMI! - le llamó una de las tres chicas que estaban hablando de sus amigos sin pudor alguno

– ¿Necesitan algo? - fingió poco interés ante el llamado

– Sí, necesito saber, como conquisto a tu guapo hermano mayor –

– No creo que puedas, no sabiendo lo locamente enamorado que está de Sora - le respondió Hikari a su compañera de grado

– Algo podrás hacer – susurró la segunda de las chicas. La única pelirroja de las tres

– No – sentenció de manera cortante Hikari

– Entonces con Takeru-kun - sugirió Airi

– ¿Cómo es que un chico de la clase de Takeru Takaishi está contigo? - preguntó la única chica que Kari le sabía el nombre, era Yoshi del otro salón de tercer año

Las tres muchachas miraban fijamente a Hikari, quien no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Hikari sabía perfectamente que responderles pero aun así no les siguió el juego, permaneció en silencio, mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de Yoshi.

– La práctica comienza en cinco minutos – anunció la menor de los Yagami

– Y Yoshi te hizo una pregunta – rebatió la chica de cabellos rojizos

– Déjala Ume, ella ni siquiera sabe cómo es realmente Takaishi. Cuando Yagami pase por su cama no seguirán con el cuentito de que están saliendo –

– Yoshi – habló Airi, que era la más callada de las tres

– No me interesa saber qué hiciste con Takeru cuando fueron novios – respondió Hikari con calma – La práctica comienza dentro de tres minutos, si no están en la pista para entonces y como corresponde, es decir, uniforme y cola de caballo con la trenza correspondiente, me veré en la obligación de suspenderlas para los próximos entrenamientos por no cumplir con una orden de la capitana – finalizó Yagami y se dispuso a salir del vestidor, pero al llegar a la puerta se volteó en dirección las chicas – les queda un minuto con algunos segundos – y volvió a darles la espalda para finalmente salir de ahí

Yagami llegó a la pista atlética y se situó al lado de la entrenadora, avisándole sobre la condición que le había puesto a Ume, Airi y Yoshi.

Luego de 15 minutos las tres adolescentes aparecieron frente a la entrenadora, logrando llamar la atención de todo el equipo de animadoras.

– Superior Yagami, la entrenadora la solicita – se dirigió a Hikari una alumna de primero

– Gracias Kaede-chan, ve a continuar practicando tus partes de la rutina – agradeció y sugirió la castaña

Al llegar junto a la docente, se encontró con los rostros de cachorro de sus compañeras, las cuales intentaban sacarse de encima lo que les había dicho Hikari.

– Sólo ha sido una broma, ¿Verdad Hikari-chan? – preguntó Yoshi con demasiada ternura en su rostro según la entrenadora

– ¿Yagami? –

– No estaba jugando, les di cinco minutos, de los cuales desperdiciaron cuatro y quedaba en ellas aprovechar el tiempo que les sobraba – explicó Hikari en dirección a la adulta entre ellas

–En conclusión han tardado 14 minutos ¿Cuántos días las dejaras fuera? – consultó la profesora, ignorando la cara de terror de las tres chicas

– Un día por cada minuto, aunque serán diez días sin entrenar y cuatro partidos sin participar –

Las tres chicas tenían cara de horror ante lo que había dicho Hikari, aunque la profesora encontraba aceptable la metodología de la castaña, ni siquiera opinó sobre el castigo.

– ¡No puedes dejarnos fuera tanto tiempo! – se quejó Ume con un grito

– ¡Nos perderemos los primeros partidos del equipo de baloncesto y de fútbol! – añadió Airi

– ¿No dirás nada Motosaki? –

– No entrenadora, acepto el castigo de la capitana Yagami –

– Bien, su castigo comenzará mañana, aún si no podrán participar del entrenamiento de hoy – explicó la docente

– Volveré a ayudar a las de primer año –avisó Hikari y se separó de las "temporalmente expulsadas" de las animadoras

El entrenamiento duraba técnicamente dos horas y para cuándo había pasado una hora y media, la mayoría de las alumnas de primer año comenzaron a comentar que tenían visitas y se trataba ni más ni menos que el chico nuevo que había llegado de intercambio a segundo año.

El muchacho observaba a todas las chicas como si de mercadería se tratara, una por una y se detuvo en Hikari por unos segundos y luego volvió a escanear al resto.

– A veces desearía ser como usted Superior Yagami - habló Kaede, la pequeña que le avisado sobre la entrenadora hace un rato

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – quiso saber Hikari

– Es fácil, eres linda, buena alumna, tomas fotografías realmente buenas, estás de novia con el Superior Takaishi, tu hermano es una leyenda en el instituto y todos los chicos te adoran – explicó la muchacha

– No me considero linda, quizás aceptable sí, soy buena alumna porqué lo que deseo para mí futuro lo exige, lo de la fotografía te lo acepto y soy capaz de presumirlo, al igual que lo de Tai y Kaede-chan no todos los chicos me adoran –

– También eres tan pura, que todos te ven con adoración, desearía que Hida-kun me viera como todos te ven a ti –

– ¿Gustas de Iori? - preguntó Hikari ya dejando de lado el hecho que debían seguir entrenando las piruetas de la menor

– Aunque así fuera él no me correspondería - se quejó Kaede

Hikari no pudo evitar soltar una tierna sonrisa ante lo que le había confesado la chica.

– No debes asumir los sentimientos de otra persona así como así, quien sabe Iori también está interesado en ti – ánimo la castaña

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kaede ante lo dicho por Hikari.

– ¿Que debería hacer? Aunque hipotéticamente él es menor que yo –

– Acércate a Cody y hazte su amiga – sugirió Kari

– ¿Cody? – dijo confusa Kaede

– Es una forma amistosa por la cual lo llamamos mis amigos y yo – explicó Kari

El sonido del silbato que anunciaba que el entrenamiento había terminado se escuchó desde las gradas, dónde la entrenadora ya estaba guardando los apuntes que hacía de cada chica.

– Seguiré tu consejo Superior Yagami, muchas gracias – agradeció la menor con una reverencia

– Dime Hikari y si necesitas hablar sobre Iori o cualquier otra cosa, acércate a mí, no tendré problema en escucharte o ayudarte –

Kaede no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la confianza que le estaba brindando Hikari, pues casi todo el instituto sabía que la Yagami se hacía respetar con los demos curso, no por arrogancia, si no por mera educación.

– Gracias Hikari –

– No hay de que, vamos, debemos ir a ducharnos – indicó la castaña

Ambas chicas cogieron sus implementos y se encaminaron a los vestidores envueltos en un grato ambiente.

En medio del trayecto Kaede logro observar a cierto rubio sentado en las gradas, le indico a Hikari lo que veía con su dedo y logro ver como su superior se sonrojaba con la simple presencia de Takaishi

– Espero que todo les salga bien, iré a ducharme, gracias por todo Hikari-chan – se despidió Kaede y se encaminó a su casillero, logrando perderse de la vista de Hikari

Al igual que todas las chicas Hikari demoró solo un par de minutos en ducharse y otros tantos en vestirse, dejó su cabello suelto ya que estaba húmedo y salió de los vestidores, pero no sin antes despedirse de las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

Por otro lado Takeru llevaba casi 15 minutos esperando a Hikari, se mantuvo sentado en las gradas todo el tiempo que la vio hablar con Kaede y espero el resto que Kari demoró el ducharse. Cuando la vio salir por inercia se puso de pie y camino hasta la castaña, logrando quitarle el bolso que traía colgado en su hombro.

– ¿Que tal el entrenamiento? - consulto el rubio, luego de haber besado la frente de ella en señal de saludo y guiándola a la salida de la pista, para emprender camino a sus casas

– Como siempre, ¿Y el tuyo? -

– Genial, el chico de intercambio es bastante bueno, el entrenador quiere que lo incluya en el equipo –

– Le suspendí los entrenamientos por 14 días a tu ex novia – se sinceró rápidamente la castaña, como si fuera el peor secreto del mundo

– ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó TK bastante preocupado

– No, solo le di una orden y no la cumplió –

– La capitán Yagami haciendo valer la ley desde que asumió el mando – se burló Takaishi

Tales palabras solo hicieron que Hikari rodará los ojos, Tk siempre la molestaba por el hecho de que llevaba dos años siendo la líder de las animadoras, descontando los años de secundaria y aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo era quien mandaba en el equipo luego de la entrenadora.

Siguieron comentando diversas trivialidades y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban fuera del edificio de Kari.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía cómo era que siempre que estaban juntos el tiempo volaba.

Takeru estuvo varios minutos fuera del edificio donde vivían los Yagami, regañando que el camino era demasiado corto y el tiempo no le alcanzaba para estar con Hikari.

– Mañana caminaremos más lento – lo tranquilizó la chica

– ¿Puedo tener un consuelo por el poco tiempo? – Tk hizo un puchero logrando sacar una risa de los labios de Hikari

– De acuerdo – aceptó la castaña sospechando lo que Tk haría para compensarse a sí mismo

Takeru se acercó lo suficiente para que su mano lograra acariciar levemente la mejilla de Hikari.

La muchacha ya sabía que vendría después de ese simple gesto y por reflejo contuvo la respiración a la espera de que los labios de Tk se unieran con los suyos. Y entonces Tk se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Hikari jadeó, perpleja, cuando Takeru pidió permiso para profundizar el beso

Era el primer beso que compartían de esa forma, pero aun así lo acepto y le correspondió, se dejó llevar, y sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Kari acariciaron los suyos, con ternura, y cuando se separó de ella, la muchacha se sentía tan sofocada que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de él para no venirse abajo.

– Saluda de mi parte a mamá Yuuko y a papá Su, ten una buena tarde – se despidió el rubio con una tierna sonrisa

– Y tu saluda a mamá Nat de mi parte, te quiero – dijo Hikari por primera vez desde había aceptado salir con Takeru

– ¿Me quieres? – consulto Tk con felicidad en su voz

– Siempre te he querido, recuerda que somos amigos desde los ocho – explico Hikari sonrojada por los nervios de haber dicho eso en voz alta

– Yo también te quiero y me encantaría saber la razón real de ese te quiero, pero no te obligare – la tranquilizo el rubio

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y un beso rápido en los labios en señal de agradecimiento, aunque también fue su forma de despedirse, para separarse abruptamente de los brazos del rubio y encaminarse a su apartamento.

– ¡Háblame cuando llegues a casa! – grito la castaña con gracia en su voz

– ¡Como usted ordene capitana Yagami! – se despidió el rubio y emprendió camino a su casa

Teniendo en mente que quizás Hikari si llegaría a gustar de él y quererlo de la misma forma que él, la quería a ella.

Cuando Tk llego a su casa se encontró a su madre dando vueltas por la cocina y estaba tan inmersa en sus actividades que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba frente a ella.

– Podría ser un ladrón y aun así no te darías cuenta – se rio Takeru, logrando asustar a su madre

– ¡Tk! Sabes que debes anunciarte – regaño Natsuko, con diversión en su voz por el susto

– Lo siento, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – consulto el rubio a su progenitora

– Tranquilo, desde hoy tendré dos días libres en la semana y habrá un día que trabajare hasta después de la media noche – comento mujer a su hijo, quien no dejaba de sonreír luego de escuchar los dos días libres

– Estoy saliendo con Kari – revelo Takeru a su madre, pues era la única que no sabía hasta el momento

Natsuko dejo de lado los utensilios que tenía en las manos y miro fijamente a su hijo menor, sin desaparecer la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto? –

– No es mucho mamá, solo llevamos una semana saliendo – se explicó el rubio a sabiendas que su madre le regañaría por lo que le iba a decir después

– ¡Siempre supe que Kari y tu serian novios! Ella es la única a la que te confiaría hijo, así como confié a Yamato en las manos de Mimi –

– No somos novios, solo estamos saliendo y antes de que me regañes por ser tan informal, te explicare el por qué – ofreció el muchacho al ver el rostro de asombro de su madre

Takeru le conto todo, desde la inseguridad de Kari con los varones, hasta el hecho de que ella no estaba en busca de una pareja, pero, que le había dado una oportunidad con la única condición de que si no funcionaba ellos retomarían su amistad como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¿Por eso Kari no quiere tener novio? – consulto la mujer, de forma incrédula, pues nunca imagino que la castaña había pasado por eso

– Aun así, hare lo posible por instalarme en su corazón, más que como su mejor amigo –

– Si ella acepto a salir contigo significa que no le eres indiferente –

Y con esas palabras Natsuko dejo a su hijo analizando esa simple frase.

Takeru luego de eso ayudo a su madre con la cena y después de comer tenía planeado organizar sus cosas para el día siguiente.

– ¡Mamá! – llamo a su madre desde su cuarto

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Desde mañana llegare más tarde a casa –

– ¿Qué hiciste? –

– Discutí con un compañero, pero no fui el único, Daisuke estará conmigo – se apresuró a alivianar el ambiente

– ¿Cuál fue la…

El teléfono de la sala interrumpió a Natsuko y esta, fue a responder rápidamente ignorando a su hijo por unos momentos.

– Si, ha llegado bien, gracias por preocuparte… no te preocupes, yo le digo…. Que tengas buenas noches Kari… –

Takeru se sonrojo al recordar que había quedado en avisar a Hikari que había llegado a casa bien y que lo había olvidado totalmente.

– Kari dijo que cuando te desocuparas de tus deberes le dejaras un texto –

Y fue con la reacción de Takeru, ante esa simple frase, que Natsuko se dio cuenta que su hijo menor estaba por embarcarse en una de las mejores etapas de su vida. Porque estaba segura que su hijo estaba destinado a enamorarse de Hikari, así como ella de él, desde que los había visto crecer tenía sus sospechas y solo esperaba que si ese par se enamoraba no pasara nada que los lastimara, porque ella sabía perfectamente que " _Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido._ "


	8. Capítulo 08

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Jueves 18 de septiembre de 2008**

* * *

A lo largo de la primera semana de clases, todos se acomodaron a lo que venía y más de un alumno se sentía aterrado.

Los exámenes de acceso a las distintas universidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, logrando poner nervioso a más de un alumno de último año.

Takeru, Daisuke y Yoshio Saito habían cumplido con su castigo. El cual consistió en limpiar los baños de los tres pisos del instituto, tarea que se dividieron y lograron llevar a cabo sin problema alguno.

La segunda semana del mes ya estaba por terminar, escolarmente hablando y ese dia viernes había un par de partidos de los distintos equipos deportivos del centro académico. Todo esto luego de las clases.

El primer equipo en debutar sería el de fútbol, seguido por el equipo de baloncesto y por último el equipo de esgrima que cerraría el día.

Con todas estas actividades presentes, el equipo de animadoras se vio dividido entre baloncesto y futbol, ya que no se solia animar con porras a los esgrimistas.

En los vestidores del gimnasio, Takeru se encontraba platicando por teléfono con su padre, y es que aun le sobraba uba hora libre antes del encuentro.

 _– Siento no poder ir hijo –_ se disculpó Hiroaki con su hijo menor

– No tienes por que preocuparte, Mamá vendra y con eso basta –

– _Eso me hace sentir peor TK, enserio queria estar presente_ –

– Tranquilo Papá, si quien no viniera fuera Kari, ahí realmente estaría triste – bromeo el rubio

– _Me alegra que las cosas vayan bien entre uds, se nota que eres feliz_ –

– Que cursi papá, ¿Fuiste igual con mi hermano? –

– _Yamato es muy distinto a ti, el no demostraba nada, de no haber sido por Mimi, nunca me hubiera enterado_ – Se lamento el mayor de los Ishida

– Lo sé. Oye papá, ¿Hablamos luego del juego? debo ir a calentar – se despidió Tk

– ¡ _Éxito!_ – animo el mayor, para luego finalizar la llamada

Luego de guardar su móvil en el casillero, tomó uno de los balones que había en la repisa y se encaminó al gimnasio donde estaba el resto del equipo.

* * *

" _No alcanzaras a llegar Kari."_

Las palabras que le había dicho Daisuke seguían en su mente y era simplemente porque la simple frase que había dicho el moreno era totalmente cierta.

Como capitana de la animadoras, Hikari debía estar presente en el primer juego de toda la temporada escolar o al menos de lo que restaba de temporada. Y bueno el primer partido era el del equipo de fútbol.

Le había explicado a TK que haría todo lo posible por ir un rato a su encuentro, luego de este partido, pero ahora veía totalmente imposible el poder llegar. Serian las dos horas mas largas de su vida.

– ¿Por que estas tan angustiada? – pregunto Gatomon, por entre las gradas de la pista atlética

– No quiero dejar solo a Tk – se explico la castaña

– Pues alégrate, iré en tu lugar y animare a Takeru por ti – se ofreció la digital

– Con que vayas esta bien, pero no llames demasiado la atención – pidió la muchacha

– Tranquila – fue lo ultimo que dijo la digital para retirarse del lugar como si fuera un simple gato domestico

* * *

La tarde pase mas rápido de lo que todos esperaban, dando como resultado el empate del equipo de baloncesto y la victoria por parte del equipo de fútbol.

Esa tarde Kari volvió sola a casa y es que extrañamente no logro localizar a Tk por ningún lado y sumando el hecho de que le había rogado a su compañera digital que se devolviera a casa una vez terminado el encuentro de Tk.

Cuando llego a casa, lo hizo actuando de manera extraña, era como si durante el trayecto del Instituto a su edificio su energía se hubiera evaporado poco a poco.

Al momento en que Yuuko vio a su hija menor, no pudo evitar preocuparse, puesto que parecía el inicio de una de las tantas gripes que la solían dejar en cama por varios días.

– ¿Segura no tienes fiebre hija? –

– Estoy bien mamá, cansada, pero bien –

– Deberías ducharte e ir a dormir si gustas –

– Lo haré, no te preocupes – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa a medias

– ¿Todo bien con Tk? – quiso saber su madre

– Todo bien, iré a ducharme – dicho esto Hikari desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, dejando a su madre confundida por su actitud

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de septiembre de 2008**

* * *

El fin de semana paso rápido para Takeru y como no, si se la paso encerrado en su cuarto haciendo una serie de dibujos o avisos como le había dicho a su madre.

Durante los días de descanso Takaishi se aisló de todo su grupo social y eso incluía a Hikari.

– TK – se escuchó desde la sala de su casa

– ¡Ya voy mamá!

El rubio salió con una gran carpeta en las manos y se dispuso a comer lo que su madre le había hecho de desayuno.

– Es tarde Takeru ¿No iras por Hikari? – preguntó Natsuko, bastante intrigada, ya que para la hora que era su hijo debía estar de camino al instituto con su amiga/novis

– No, tú me llevarás al instituto

Natsuko lo observó durante un buen rato intentando descifrar que era lo que su hijo le ocultaba, pero aún así no encontró ningún signo de remordimiento en su rostro.

– En cinco minutos nos vamos – avisó la mujer y continuo limpiando las cosas que había ensuciando para preparar la comida

Takeru hizo caso a su madre y antes del tiempo indicado ya se encontraba de copiloto en el vehículo de su progenitora.

Todo el camino de mantuvo en silencio y se sentía bien con él simple hecho de que su madre noble pidiera explicaciones por su rara actitud de ese día.

* * *

La ultima hora ya se hacia presente en las aulas del instituto y casi todo el alumnado deseaba con ansiad poder salir luego de esa tediosa rutina.

En su pupitre Takeru estaba inmerso en su propio mundo, llevaba así todo el día, ignorando a sus amigos y hablando de momentos con Iori y un compañero de este.

Hikari por su lado se sentía desplazada por el rubio y creía entender la indirecta, TK estaba molesto con ella por no cumplir lo que le había prometido el día del partido y ahora posiblemente quisiera romper lo que llevaban de relación, si es que a salir dos semanas podías llamarle relación realmente.

Los minutos pasaban y cuando ya faltaban quince minutos para que el timbre de salida sonará Takeru Takaishi salió del aula como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a todos su compañeros atónitos, sobre todo a sus amigos que aún no sabían que pasaba con el rubio.

– ¿Que le sucede a Takaishi? –

– No lo sé Daisuke, ya te había dicho eso – respondió molesta Hikari

– No la fastidies Suke, ninguno de nosotros sabe bien que pasa – defendió Ken Ichijouji a su amiga de largo cabello castaño

Hikari siguió ahí, escuchando como sus compañeros soltaban ideas sobre el comportamiento del rubio y en todas las ideas, ella terminaba siendo la culpable de todo.

* * *

El timbre de salida daba por finalizada la jornada escolar de ese día y todos los alumnos del instituto apuraron el paso para salir del edificio, a excepción de la castaña que caminaba lentamente junto a Ken y Kaede, no tenía ánimos por ir a la práctica de las animadoras así que se iría de inmediato a casa.

– La entrenadora no estará feliz con que faltes hoy Hikari-chan –

– Solo dile que no me sentía bien, ella lo entenderá – pidió la castaña

– De acuerdo – aceptó la menor de los tres

Ken por su lado se había enfocado en unos afiches que se veían a lo lejos de donde estaban ellos y no lograba distinguir que tenían escrito o dibujados.

– ¿Qué ves Ken? –

– Esos carteles no estaban ahí en el último receso, vamos a verlos – insistió el ojiazil, llevándose consigo a las dos chicas

– Superior Ichijouji, con cuidado – se quejo Kaede luego de haber sido arrastrada a la fuerza junto a Hikari

Llegaron al inicio del camino de pancartas y tanto Hikari como Ken se sorprendieron al ver dibujados los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, mientras Kaede solo apremiaba el hecho de que eran símbolos muy lindos.

– ¿Que significaran? – pregunto la menor, mas para si misma

– Son la luz y la esperanza, Hikari y Takeru – explico de forma precisa el único hombre que había entre ellas dos

Hikari ya no escuchaba lo que decía su amigo, se había separado de Ken y Kaede, para emprender camino hacia donde se veían mas pancartas, en todas ella había algo diferente, a metros de donde se encontraban los emblemas estaban dibujados los cascos de Angemon y Angewomon con la frase "A pesar de todo siempre coincidimos", casi a final de camino estaba la frase "Déjame ser la esperanza que siempre hará que tu luz brille" y donde Hikari creyó que encontraría a Takeru, vio a Gatomon sentada como si fuera un gato domestico común y corriente.

La felina la miro con una sonrisa, aunque en el rostro de Hikari se reflejara mas duda que otra reacción.

– No te molestes conmigo por haber desaparecido todo el fin de semana Kari – pidió la felina

– ¿Qué? – articulo la castaña, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de su compañera fue una indicación con la cabeza a que se volteara

Cuando Hikari giro, por fin se encontró con lo que estaba buscando desde comenzó el camino con cartelitos. Inmediatamente sintió ganas de llorar, no por las cosas que había hecho por ella, si no por no haber hablado con el durante todo el fin de semana y todo ese día.

Así que solo se lanzo a los brazos del rubio como si no lo hubiera visto en años, logrando dejarle todo el cabello en el rostro, haciéndolo reír.

– Se mi novia –

– ¿Qué...? – Hikari no alcanzo a formular toda la pregunta por que fue interrumpida por Tk cuando se separo del abrazo

– Yo no soy como ese idiota, he estado contigo desde que tengo memoria, hemos pasado por cosas que no compartirás con nadie mas, aparte, haría todo lo humanamente y digitalmente posible para hacer que esa sonrisa perdure en tu rostro por toda mi vida si es necesario, quiero ser quien cuide esa luz tan pura que posees y no permitir que nadie la apague, solo si tu quieres que lo sea obviamente –

– ¡Que lindo! – el grito de Kaede atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban observando a Tk y Kari

Por su lado Kari estaba intentando procesar todo. Estaba segura que con Takeru no pasaría por ningún mal momento y si se presentaba un problema lo solucionarían juntos, como siempre lo han hecho.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo publico? – pregunto Hikari con una risa nerviosa

– Porque así se asegura que nadie ira tras de ti mas tarde – apoyo Ken a su amigo

– Lo que dijo Ken y muchas razones más –

– Te daré una respuesta cuando estemos solos, corrijo, cuando no haya publico presente – hablo Hikari

Takeru pareció aceptar la condición de la castaña, así que procedió a recoger todas las pancartas siendo ayudado por Kaede, mientras Ken y Kari esperaban en la acera por petición del rubio.

– Takeru realmente te quiere –

– Lo sé y yo también lo quiero, desde ese día en la fogata tengo claros mis sentimientos por el, de no ser por el seguiría viéndolo como un simple amigo –

– Debo irme, le prometí a Wormmon que lo llevaría al entrenamiento de fútbol, nos vemos – y sin mas el peliazul se fue del lugar dejando a Hikari a esperas de Takeru

– Gatomon ya baja del árbol – alzo un poco la voz Hikari, llamando la atención de la minina que estaba por dormirse entre las ramas del árbol

La digital al bajar se acomodo en los brazos de Kari, como si fuera un peluche cualquiera, aunque guardo silencio hasta que Kaede se acerco a ellas, pero sin Takeru.

– Hola Kaede – saludo la digital

– ¿Así que eres real? – respondió la chica – ¿Takaishi-senpai igual tiene un amiguito como tu? – pregunto en direccion a Hikari, pero fue Gatomon quien le tomo la palabra

– Todos los humanos tienen un compañero digital, no me sorprendería que el tuyo este esperando en la Isla File –

La joven pareció alegrarse y asustarse ante las palabras de la digital, asi que luego de esa respuesta omitió toda palabra que estuvo por salir de sus labios, hasta que Tk se unió a ellas.

– ¿Acompañaremos a Kaede-chan a su casa? – preguntó el rubio con alegria en su voz

– Ella se queda al entrenamiento, sólo iremos nosotros tres – respondió Hikari con ternura

– Ustedes dos, tengo cosas que hacer – agregó la digital, logrando sorprender a los tres jóvenes que estaban junto a ella

La felina bajo abruptamente de los brazos de Kari y volvió a subirse al árbol como método de camuflaje.

Por su lado los chicos se despidieron de Kaede y emprendieron camino a sus casas, aunque takeru literalmente estaba muerto de nervios ante la respuesta que esperaba de Kari.

– Kari – la llamo el rubio mientras se quedaba unos pasos atrás de la chica – Sabes que yo no quiero jugar contigo...

Esa simple frase logró hacer que la castaña recordara uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Una Hikari de 16 años iba de la mano de un joven trigueño bastante atractivo. Lo conocía hace casi un año gracias a que jugaba futbol con su hermano mayor, aunque hace cinco meses era su novio._

 _Iban de camino a la casa del jóven, ya que se suponía que estarían en una cena con la familia del susodicho. El chico llevaba su bolso de entrenamiento en un hombro y el de Kari en el otro, logrando así que la chica no hiciera esfuerzos y obviamente sintiéndose un caballero ante su novia._

 _Ya en la residencia, nadie salió a recibirlos cosa que causó extrañeza en la menor de los Yagami, por qué siempre que ella iba era recibida por la pequeña Sakura, la hermana menor de Kenzo._

 _– Mamá y Saku han ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena – explico el chico_

 _– No hay problema – respondió Kari, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, algo le daba la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, quizás ese mismo instinto que le avisaba cuando ocurrirían cosas malas con los digitales_

 _Subieron al segundo piso, en dirección al cuarto del chico, dónde este cerro la puerta con llave, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña. Kenzo en un movimiento rápido se quitó la camisa y chaqueta del uniforme para ponerse una polera común, logrando hacer que Hikari se sonrojara al verlo unos pocos segundos sin polera._

 _– Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –_

 _– Lo dices solo por qué soy tu novia – rodó los ojos Hikari al responder_

 _– Es por eso que tengo la obligación y autorización para hacerte los cumplidos que yo quiera – se justifico el joven, atrayendo a Kari hacia el, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura_

 _Ese simple toque hizo que a la castaña se le erizara la piel y no alcanzo a protestar por qué su novio ya estaba besandola y ella simplemente no se iba a negar a eso, tenía que reconocerlo, le encantaban los besos que ese chico mayor le regalaba y aunque siempre se sentía insegura cuando estaba a solas con el, sabía que un par de besos no eran mal plan y menos si sabía que llegaría la familia de el._

 _Pero todo el ambiente cambió cuando son previo aviso Kenzo la hizo recostarse en la cama y se subió sobre ella, haciéndola temblar como acto reflejo._

 _– Te quiero –_

 _– Kenz... No quiero esto – se quejó ella, al reconocer hacia donde iba todo el asunto_

 _El chico pareció ignorar lo que Kari decía y comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera frenética y a buscar algo por debajo de la falda de esta._

 _– Detente –_

 _– Kari, sabes que_ yo _no quiero jugar contigo... – susurró el sin dejar de tocar los muslos de la chica_

 _– Tengo que irme a_ casa, _le prometí a mamá que llegaría temprano – intento salirse debajo del chico pero su fuerza era muy mínima en comparación a la de él_

 _Kenzo pareció notar la incomodidad de la castaña por lo que se hizo a un lado dejándolo levantarse y arreglarse el uniforme._

 _– No quiero que pase de hoy – reconoció el, con una voz totalmente alejada a la que Kari conocía_

 _– ¿De que estás hablando? –_

 _Hikari no obtuvo una respuesta verbal, porque el chico se abalanzó contra ella, cargándola contra la puerta del cuarto._

 _– No –_

 _– Si Kari, hoy serás mía – reconoció Kenzo mientras buscaba a tientas la ropa interior de la chica y se acomodaba de forma que podría ingresar en ella de una sola estocada_

 _Hikari no cabía en si del asombro, no creía que el chico tierno con el que llevaba meses saliendo se hubiera transformado en esa cosa que tenía enfrente. De impotencia comenzó a llorar y a pedir, a quien fuera, no importaba, solo quería salir de ahí y el pánico aumento cuando sintió como la anatomía de Kenzo intentaba entrar en ella a la fuerza._

 _– Yo no quiero jugar contigo Kari... –_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

– Kari, ¿Estás bien? – pregunta un preocupado Takeru, al ver como la castaña se sumergio en sus pensamientos y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

– Lo que dijiste... Me recordó a Kenzo –

Tk rápidamente comprendió lo que decía Hikari y sintió la necesidad de volver en el tiempo no haber usado esa frase, pero lo único que logró hacer fue abrazarla y limpiarle las lágrimas que estaban amenazando por salir.

– Lo siento, esa no era mi intención, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte algo así, tenemos 18 años y aún seguimos durmiendo juntos como cuando teníamos 8, para mi eres la persona más pura e inocente y es por eso que sería incapaz de hacer algo que te dañe – se disculpó rápidamente Takaishi

Ella no respondió, pero entendió todo lo que su amigo le decía y confiaba en el, no por nada habían compartido tantas cosas y tantos años juntos.

– Sí quiero – fue lo único que ella dijo, mientras aún seguía abrazada al pecho de Tk


End file.
